Divine Fate
by Scarlet Redd
Summary: Set in CoG. After Jace tells Clary those awful words she is no where to be found. Jace blames himself, and looks for her. A year later Clary comes back, but she is not the same person she once was.
1. Chapter 1

The door to the Penhallows's manor shut behind Clary. She kept walking. She didn't care where her legs took her, all she knew was she had to get away as far as possible.

Jace's horrible words pierced at her. She felt within her an unexplainable pain. A pain so great she thought she would black out. But she forced herself to keep walking, and pass out later. If she passed out now who knows who'd find her, or where she'd end up. At the Penhallows's, or with Jace, was the last place she ever wanted to be at.

Clary had no idea how long she'd been walking, or on which direction. But she was definitely lost. She had no way of getting a hold of anyone. Her best bet was to keep walking, and if she found someone ask them how to get to Amatis's house.

She came to the edge of what appeared to be a forest. That was obviously not the way to Amatis's. She tried a different route.

Suddenly she felt cold. The air was fine a moment ago. She didn't understand where this sudden chill came from. After a few minutes, it got colder, and not just that, but the air got stronger. Not long after, she felt like she was in a wind storm. She was walking against the wind, and she was having difficulty. She thought that was very strange, even being in a magical place that was strange.

She saw a leaf, two, three, being blown behind her. More leaves, in bunches were being blown towards her. Now, something was _definitely_ going on. She looked behind her.

A funnel of air and dust was behind her, and it was pulling her in, panic stricken.

She put all her strength in her legs, trying desperately to run away from its clutches. She tried so hard, but it seemed as though it was all in vain. All her hard work, her strength, was doing nothing for her.

Suddenly she was being pulled off her feet. She knew that her legs were going to be useless. She dropped and scrambled her hands out trying to get a hold of something, _anything_.

She couldn't find anything. She was going to get sucked in. Her fingernails scratched against raw earth. It was useless.

She had no idea what was going to happen to her, but most likely she was going to die. She was sixteen years old, not exactly a child, but she knew she still depended on her mother, on Luke. But as she was grasping the last bit of Alicante, not knowing what lay ahead of her, if anything, she found herself thinking one name, and yelled it at the top of her lungs: _Jace._

_One Year Later…_

The crescent moon announced the day was over, and preparations needed to be made for the next day that required strength and will. But for Brooklynites, the moon announced that a day full of work, responsibility and boring crap was over, and the fun began. Bars were filled, night clubs had lines all the way to the corner, and not a single cab was without a customer.

Everyone was out and having a good time. Even demons disguised as ordinary people were out looking for a good time, and the Shadowhunters were going to have a little fun of their own. That is, all Shadowhunters, but Jace Lightwood.

He stood on the roof of the Institute, dressed in gear. He shared the company of stone gargoyles that overlooked the city. Jace looked with them at the people who passed by. He saw many things. He saw drunken people laughing at their own shadows. He saw a small group of people smoking weed. He saw people arguing. And he saw a couple locked in a passionate embrace, kissing each other, about to have sex right there in the street

He thought back to the last time he shared a passionate kiss, and it was not a single time he spent with any of those beautiful girls who gladly went to bed with him. No, it was a year ago, with Clary. The Seelie Queen had trapped them into kissing each other, even when she knew they believed they were brother and sister. That kiss that freed them from the Seelie Court was the last one he felt passionate about. And it was also the last kiss he shared with the one he truly loved.

It's been a year since the Mortal War ended, been a year since he found out his true parentage, been a year since Valentine died, and been a year since he last saw _her._

Jace will never stop hating himself. The last words he said to her were horrendous, so horrible that he knew he damaged her. At the moment, his intentions were to force her to go back to New York so she wouldn't be involved in the war, to keep her safe. But it all backfired. Ever since then, he never saw her again.

He thought maybe she did go back to New York, but he couldn't fine her. He tried everywhere he thought she might be. The Institute, her mother's, Luke's, Magnus's, Simon's, Pandemonium, but she was nowhere to be found.

He then tried the last thing he could do: A tracking spell. But even that was unsuccessful. It was as though she had disappeared. Everyone thought she was dead. They all told him that, but he refused to believe it. Something in his heart told him she was alive. She was out there somewhere, and he was going to find her.

He traveled all around. He visited places of the world he never thought he'd be able to see. He saw the Eiffel Tower, Tokyo Tower, the Russian Palace, The Taj Mahal, the Pyramids, even the huge Stone Christ in Rio de Janeiro.

But still no Clary. He traveled the better part of seven months, and didn't find a single trace of her. He went back to the New York Institute, but he didn't give up. He still kept an eye out for anything that might lead him to her. Clary was out there, and he was going to find her.

"Jace," he recognized Izzy's voice. "We're ready." He turned to face his sister. She, like him, was dressed in gear and her golden whip was wrapped around her waist. Jace walked over and went through the door she held open.

"Then let's go." He replied.

Jace, Izzy and Alec found their way to the subway. It was dark, and smelled of rain after a hot day. The Shadowhunters treaded silently, their weapons ready. Jace led the team, Alec followed, keeping the left and right secured, and Izzy covered the rear. They had received information that strong demonic activity was present. These three Shadowhunters had responded to the call. Now that both Alec and Jace were eighteen, they were able to go without any adult supervision, and Izzy could tag along, since she was still a minor, she had no choice. But even if they weren't eighteen, they still would've gone, just as they always have. Now, being in the place of interest, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. No sign of any demons was lurking around, or stood out. That definitely meant that they were in the right place.

With the rune of clairvoyant sight on their right hand, Jace on his left, they were able to see fine. They opted to not use any witchlight. They wanted to get the job done quickly, and if demons saw them coming they'd hide or run away. It was dinner time and Jace wanted to eat soon.

They walked quietly, and the smell of rotten eggs began to surface. They knew it was a _danke_ demon they were facing. _Dankes_ always left a smell of rotten eggs after they've passed by. They were also some of the deadliest demons. Jace only hoped it would be a quick task. He was really hungry.

They heard something. They froze and listened. They heard it again. It sounded like a low wail. The demon had spotted its enemy and was warning them to leave. The Shadowhunters took out their seraph blades.

Jace knew that as soon as their blades lit up, the demon would know that the battle to the death would be proclaimed. He was readying himself to attack as soon as the demon came into view.

Jace brought the blade to his lips. "_Mituriel_". He whispered like to a lover. The blade shone bright, and a high wail sounded above them. They looked up and the demon launched itself towards them. This demon was large, had the body of an octopus. It attacked with its tentacles, but its primary way of attack was by devouring its enemy in between its tentacles.

When the demon attacked it tried to devour them, but they all jumped away. Alec took his bow and shot an arrow with blessed metal on the tip. The demon squealed in pain. When it turned its attention to Alec, Izzy took a big swing and hit the demon with her whip. Again, it yelled in pain. This time, instead of unfocusing from Alec the demon swung rapidly and trapped both Alec and Izzy with its tentacles against the wall. Their hands were trapped to the sides and couldn't use their weapons. The demon then began to secrete poison from its tentacles and the poison burned their skin. They screamed in pain.

Jace then took his _kindjl_ and attacked from the air. Before he could strike, the demon attacked. It spit a greenish liquid from its mouth towards Jace, but Jace twisted away just in time.

Again, Jace attacked, but from the side this time. He was able to stab the demon, but he knew very little damage was done.

Suddenly Jace was knocked off his feet, and dragged towards the wall next to Alec. He too, was trapped and couldn't use his hands.

"What now?" Alec asked with a strained voice.

"I don't know." Jace replied.

"This can't be the end!" Izzy said through gritted teeth. Jace shared her thought, but the only thing that went through his mind was Clary. He couldn't die. He refused to die. He hadn't found Clary. He hadn't told her they weren't brother and sister. He hadn't told her he loves her. He couldn't leave this world without accomplishing any of that. He had to make it out of this one. But he didn't know how. For the first time since he could remember, he didn't know what to do.

A hissing was heard. They didn't know where it was coming from, but it was getting closer, and louder. Suddenly, the tentacles holding them were cut. The demon's limbs lay motionless on the ground, and where the tentacles were attached, blue goo seeped out. The demon wailed in agony.

The Nephilim were thankful for the help, but they had no idea where it came from or what had cut them free.

A loud clank was heard towards the corner to their left, and the hissing sound seemed to be coming closer.

Jace then recognized it. It was a chackram. It flew past them again. A hand pierced through the darkness and snatched the chakram. Then a booted leg stepped out, then the other, and then the whole body was revealed.

It was a woman with long red hair that looked like flames when it danced in the wind. She was dressed in armor, very little armor. Her top was extremely low cut and came just beneath her breasts. She seemed to have a breast plate of an owl's face in the center and owl wings expanded all the way to her shoulders. Her abdomen was exposed, and she wore a skirt that was riding low on the hips and came about four inches above the knees. She had a belt and the belt buckle was of an owl head and owl wings on its sides. Her boots were knee high and laces were from the ankle to the top of the boot, and the heels were tall and thin. Her entire armor was dark gray and black adorned the edges of the owl features.

The woman then attached the chakram to a hook on her waist, and then drew a sword from her back. She stared at the demon, waiting for it to attack. The demon advanced. Two of its remaining tentacles flew towards her, but she jumped, flipped in the air and sliced off the tentacles. Only two remained.

The demon screamed, more of anger and annoyance than of pain. It advanced again, but the woman didn't give it a chance to attack. She ran towards it, sword in hand, and when she was close enough, she swung swiftly and hard. She stopped about three feet from the demon. It was motionless. Suddenly, its head began to tilt forward. It fell off and rolled away until it bumped against the wall. The body and head then vanished in a greenish smoke.

The Shadowhunters were speechless. Never have they encountered such a woman, and they doubted she was a Shadowhunters. They didn't see any Marks on her anywhere. They all wondered who she could be.

The woman turned to face them. "Are you alright?" she asked in a hushed tone.

Izzy was the one who answered. Her voice was low with a little shake in it. "Yes. Who are you?"

The woman smirked, not in a rueful way, but in a pleased way. "To my enemies I'm known as Parthenos. But to my friends," she took a breath, and a blueish glow surrounded her. The light took over her entire body, then it subsided, and she was wearing regular clothes, jeans and a t-shirt. But they all were shocked to see her. "I'm known as Clary."


	2. Chapter 2

Clary was dropped to the ground from the funnel. As she was falling she tried to break her fall with her hands, but then regretted it. Her full weight fell on her left wrist and she felt the blinding pain as the bone detached from the wrist.

She tried to be brave and ignore the pain and nausea, but it was too great for her to take. She tried to get up and walk somewhere, _anywhere_. She stumbled, and her wrist moved slightly and she cried out in pain.

She took a few controlled breathes to subside the pain. When she was sure she could, she took a step. Suddenly she felt a throbbing pain on her side and fell violently to the ground. She realized she was kicked. She looked around to face her enemy, but she didn't see anyone. Again, she was it on her other side and scraped her cheek when she fell to the ground. Her wrist throbbed in pain. She searched around for whoever was hurting her, but again, she didn't see anyone.

Suddenly, she was surrounded by another funnel, but instead of being sucked in, she was being kept in place. She tried to move, but the pressure of the wind didn't allow her to move at all, then she felt a stinging pain on her arm, on her leg, on her side. She looked down and saw blood gushing out from several places of her body. She felt it again on her face, on her hand, and so many other places that happened too quickly to react to. She was going to die from blood loss. Clary resigned and just allowed whatever was killing her to finish the job.

Then from out of nowhere a light began to shine. She thought the light was part of the attack, but the light didn't seem to be hurting her. Thunder began to clap quiet loudly, and lightning was eminent. It could have been her imagination, but every time thunder and lightning would strike it sounded like metal hitting metal, like clashing swords.

After what seemed like ten minutes, there was no more thunder, no light and no wind. Clary felt so weak, she knew she was about to die. She looked in front of her and saw a tall shadow. She knew she should be afraid, but she wasn't. Death was coming fast.

Her vision began to get very blurry. The shadow approached her. The last ting Clary was aware of was being lifted and cradled on strong, caring arms. Confused, she thought to herself, _Why take me if I am dying… dead..?_ Then her vision went dark.

Clary woke up. She felt unbelievably well. Her body had acquired the rest and strength it needed. She felt like she could get up and face anything. Then she remembered. Had she died and this was the afterlife? There was no way she could have come back from such injuries.

She looked at herself. Her skin was clean, no wounds or traces of any wounds were visible. Her hair was soft and smelled of cherry blossoms. Then looked at her surroundings, still wondering if she was alive or dead, she turned her attention to the large bed, like king size. The mattress was soft, the pillows cushiony, and the blankets were softer than silk, warmer than wool. The walls were high; they seemed to go on forever. There were pillars all across the far wall. Towards the right of the bed there was a doorway that led to a balcony between two pillars.

Clary flipped the sheet off her legs and saw her clothing. She wore a white night gown, short sleeves. It was light to the point to where she didn't even feel she had it on. She swung her legs to the side of the bed. She stepped to the ground and found a pair of white slippers that fit just right. She walked towards the balcony, but before she could walk out, a striking woman walked in.

She was the most beautiful woman Clary had ever laid eyes upon. She was tall, slim, excellent figure. Her skin was soft white tone, porcelain, and she seemed to be glowing. She had long brown hair, and piercing golden eyes. She also wore a long white gown, sleeveless, crisscrossed with a slit all the way to her mid left thigh. The gown, Clary thought, was a bit too see-through.

The woman smiled at Clary. "You're awake. I assume you're feeling better.

"Yes, thank you."

"Good." The woman replied.

Hesitantly, Clary asked, "Who are you?"

The woman walked past Clary. She made her way to a chair that was next to the bed. It was a wingback chair, white, like her gown. She sat on it, her legs tilted to the side, and the slit of her gown fell and both her legs were visible. Clary couldn't help but notice she looked like a queen.

"I am Athena, goddess of wisdom."

Clary was not expecting to hear that. "Where am I?" she inquired.

"You're in my home on Mount Olympus."

"Why am I here?"

"You were attacked by Ananke, goddess o fate. I intervened and fought her. I rescued you."

"Why did she attack me?" Clary wondered, completely overwhelmed.

"Because she proclaims that a great war will take place, and that the gods will lose. She attacked you because she sees no point in letting things take their own course when she knows the outcome."

Clary was surprised to hear that. She wondered why would a god take the trouble of actually speeding up her demise. That seemed strange to Clary. What did she have to do with all that?

She shook it off, and wanted to ask Athena about a way to return to Idris, but she never got the chance. "There's another reason why you're here." Athena confessed. "I have been watching you for many years. I have seen what kind of girl, what kind of person, you are. You are compassionate, kind, selfless, and you have such passion for what you believe in. You don't let anyone or anything hurt those you love and if they do, you make sure that they don't go unpunished. In my eyes, you are a wonderful human example of bravery and loyalty to your convictions, and I have chosen you, Clarissa, to be my soldier."

Clary was dumbfounded. "Your soldier? For what?" Clary interrogated, her brow furrowed.

"To be my messenger. To carry out my will, to protect those who can't for themselves, to be my hands, feet and voice upon the people of earth. I have chosen you to carry my staph and fight with wisdom. I have chosen you to carry but a portion of my power, and be the warrior that no one can match. I have chosen you to carry the name Parthenos. I have chosen you, but you have yet to choose me."

Clary was taken aback by this. "I have to choose?"

"Yes. I cannot force my powers upon you. You must let it be so."

Clary had never imagined such an offer. It's not every day that a deity comes to you and offers you the use of their powers for free. Clary liked what she heard. She found it quite appealing to her being. She thought about what would happen if she did accept. Athena said Clary would be a warrior that no one would be able to match. She said Clary would have a bit of powers of Athena.

She could take it, and live somewhere, protect people, help them, and be away from Jace. He made it clear he didn't want her around. He made it clear that she was nothing but trouble, a nuisance, a liability, a burden. Alec nor Izzy contradicted him, so hey were n accordance with him. She wouldn't be missed.

On the other hand, she could go somewhere that she was truly needed, truly wanted, and be a better person

_Yes,_ Clary thought, _I will take it._

Clary took a breath, about to answer Athena, when the goddess spoke before Clary could. "Before you make your decision, there is something else you must know."

The Institute looked as Clary remembered it. Nothing seemed to have changed. They made their way to the library, with Chinese food from the restaurant they'd stopped on their way back.

Her friends asked her what had happened, where she had been this entire year. Clary told them. She told them about the funnel, about the attack, and about Athena. She told them everything. Everything except one part. She decided she wouldn't tell them about it. This was a piece of her new life she wanted to keep a secret and she was willing to take it to the grave.

"So the, why are you here?" Izzy asked. "Not that I'm complaining, but if you're a warrior to Athena, why are you here with us?"

Clary inhaled. "Athena sent me. She said my next mission is here with you guys. She said this would be the mission that would make me row because my greatest hest is… here."

"Has that been made clear to you?" Alec asked.

"No, not yet. But whatever it is, I know it is for my own good. She is, after all, the goddess of wisdom."

Alec and Izzy had stated they were tired and wanted to rest. Alec then added he was going over to Magnus's and spend the night there. Before they all headed their own way, they told Clary that their home was still her home, and that she was welcome to stay in her previous room if she so wished to. Clary thanked them and graciously accepted.

When she got to her room it was as she remembered it. She did, after all, spend only a few nights there, not enough to call it "her room" or make it hers. She closed the door behind her and headed for the shower. Before she could make it she heard a knock at the door. She called out to whomever was out there to come in. Jace appeared at the other side of the door. He was looking at her with such longing. Clary decided that it was an "I haven't seen my little sister in a whole year and I'm so glad she's here." longing. Or, at least that's what she wanted to think. The alternative was just too hard to fathom.

"Hi."

"Hi." He replied.

No one said anything for a few seconds. "What's up?" Clary asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to come and see you."

Clary looked down. She was beginning to dismiss the idea of "little sister" from him. She knew it shouldn't be that way. "Jace, I'm really tired. I want to take a shower. What are you really doing here?"

She looked at him. She wasn't shocked at all to see his eyes darken and looking at her witch such desire. "Do you really have to ask?" His voice was low, barely audible, but Clary remembered this tone all too well. The tone he would use when only he and she were together, alone.

She took a sharp breath. She wasn't expecting him to be so direct. "Jace, you know we can't-"

Before she could finish her sentence he was right in front of her. His hands were on her arms, holding her steady. "But we can! We can, Clary!"

"No, we can't!" Clary was looking at his eyes, trying to be hard and distant, but she could feel her eyes were betraying her. She could feel that her eyes were looking at him with a hope that would shatter every obstacle that stood in the way of the being together. Even the obstacle that she swore she would take to the grave. "We can't Jace, and you know it!"

"Yes, we can. Clary, there's something you should know. Valentine—"

"No, Jace!" She pushed him, breaking the hold he had on her, and putting a significant distance between them. "I don't want to go through this anymore. Please, don't bring this up again. There is nothing in this world that can make you and me be together. No force on this earth can make that happen. So let's just do ourselves a favor and drop it. We've been a year without each other, I'm sure we can do with more time. Now please, I'm very tired, and I want to take a shower. Pleas just go." And without waiting for a response from him she turned and headed for the bathroom. She locked the door behind her, and turned the water on.

She heard the door slam as she curled up in a fetal position under the shower. Frustrated tears mixed with the warm water. She would never feel warm again.

**Written by: Scarlett Red  
Edited by: Aunt Saphire**


	3. Chapter 3

The water was cold. Clary had been in the shower, if not more than, nearly an hour. Luckily she was all washed up.

She shut the water, dried herself off, dressed for bed and walked out the bathroom into her room.

As she was undressing the bed, she couldn't help but think about Jace. Jace and herself in bed together. She pictured them both, naked, facing each other, embraced. She imagined Jace's fingers tracing her eyebrows, her cheekbone, down her neck and onto her shoulders, and then tracing the gentle and full curve of her breast.

She imagined Jace lingering, his eyes staring at hers full of love and longing. Jace's hand tightened ever so slightly—

There was a knock on the door.

Clary snapped from her reverie. The knock repeated and was followed by a voice calling her name. Isabelle.

Awkwardly, Clary realized her own hand was cupping her breast. She snapped it away and went for the door.

"Hey." Isabelle greeted Clary.

"Hey." Clary returned the greet.

"I just wanted to check on you, make sure you're okay."

"Oh," Clary moved aside, opening the door for Izzy to walk in. "Yeah, I'm fine. Great!" Clary said with a cheerful tone, but her face betrayed her. She knew she couldn't fool Isabelle.

Isabelle walked in, the door closing behind her. She made her way to the bed and sat down. Izzy stared at Clary. "Why do I get the feeling you're lying to me?"

Clary knew she couldn't hide anything from Isabelle, but this was something that not even Isabelle could help on. "I'm not lying, just tired."

Clary knew she was very bad at lying, and Isabelle confirmed her suspicions. "Clary, it's me. You can tell me anything. Whatever it is I'll do everything I can to help you. You know me."

"I know, Iz. I know you'll be there for anything. Just trust me on this. I'm fine."

There was a silence. Not a silence of hurt, more of a respectful silence. As if defeated, Isabelle sighed and said okay. She got up, went to Clary, bid her good night and hugged her. After she was gone, Clary climbed into bed.

XXXXX

The clock read six-thirteen. Clary did the math in her head. She slept a total of three hours. She just couldn't sleep. All night she kept thinking about Jace. She didn't know the reasons, but she knew Athena had a damn good reason for sending her here. Clary couldn't find any logic, any reasoning behind the goddess's decisions but she made a vow to obey all commands, to do her will, to carry out Athena's missions to its totality, and that's exactly what she will do.

Right now, since sleep was far away from her reach, Clary decided to get up. What better way to get rid of stress than with a good workout? She brushed her teeth, pulled her waist-long hair into a high pony tail, and dressed in black sweats hugging her hips and a training bra of the same color.

She made her way to the training room. Once there, the door closed behind her, and began to train with a staff. She swung down, jabbed, turned and swung swiftly to the side.

Clary couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel the want, the _need_ to train. She had to get over it. Again, she swung, twisted the staff in the air, brought it down and stroked.

Nothing.

She jumped, kicked in the air, the staff parallel to her leg, landed and swung downward until she was in a crouch.

_What the hell is going on?!_ She wondered. _I have to get over this!_ She did many more maneuvers, kicks and aerobic variations, but she still couldn't get into it.

She stood still, the staff at her side, and she saw Jace kissing her. Suddenly she swung her staff and pulverized the image. Again, she saw it, and again she swung. Seconds later, she saw it again. She jabbed her staff right through it and it crumbled away.

Unaticipatedly, she saw movement in the corner of her eye. She turned and saw it again. She took her staff, turned her whole body in a three-hundred-sixty-degree angle, and drove the staff across the image. Only seconds later she realized she yelled as she delivered that blow.

It was over. The images yielded. She took a satisfying breath. Then, without warning, all around her, the images appeared. Millions of them, crowding her. She began to hyperventilate.

In sheer panic, she began to swing like a madwoman. Every swing was accompanied by a yell. Image after image was dispersed. She kept fighting, but no matter how much she put into it, how much energy she used, they kept coming at her.

All of a sudden, summoning all her strength, all her energy, all her will, she raised the staff with a yell from the lungs, and brought it down vertically. The sound echoed all throughout the room, and afterwards there was nothing but silence.

Clary waited a few minutes, made sure that they didn't pop back up. When they didn't, she exhaled in relief.

"The air piss you off?"

The all too familiar voice came from above. Clary looked up. Jace was straddling a beam that went across high above.

Regaining her composure, Clary said, "Something like that."

Jace then swung his leg over and was now sitting on the beam. He then leaned back and his legs went over. He was coming down fast, and then landed hard and perfect on his feet. He was now standing in front of Clary.

"What were you doing up there?" She asked.

He cocked his head upward and said, "I come here when I want to think, clear my thoughts. Been here since about four."

Clary felt a bit awkward. She was afraid the images might appear again, or become a reality. She couldn't let that happen. Clary shook her head and began to walk away. She didn't get far, though. Jace's hand reached for Clary's wrist and held her in place.

"Wait," she stopped, but didn't look at him. "Now that you're here, let's have a little fun. We'll train, just you and me. What do you say?"

Clary smirked to herself. Now was her chance to show Jace what she could do, what she had learned from the goddess of wisdom and strategy herself. Clary turned to face him, her smirk gone. Jace was still holding her wrist, but she didn't do anything about it. "You choose the weapons," she said in a low tone, her eyes striking, "I'll choose the conditions."

Jace then let her go, smiled lightly, and chose the weapons. "Staffs."

Clary thought that because he saw her with a staff he was going easy on her. Little did he know that the staff was second nature to her.

"Is there ladders?" Clary could tell Jace was taken aback with this.

"Plenty, why?"

"We'll have the ladders horizontal, above the ground. First one to touch the ground loses." Clary knew this was something he would not decline. It was a challenge, difficult. He smiled.

"You're on."

XXXXX

The ladder was hoisted on beams off the walls. The ladder hung three feet from the air. Both Clary and Jace had their staffs on hand, standing in front the ladders side-by-side.

"Ready?" She asked. Jace, without looking at her, somersaulted twice and landed perfectly on the ladder. He then twisted the staff twice on his fingers.

"Ready. You?"

She replied similarly. She did a full twist, landed perfectly and tossed the staff. The staff then came down, she caught it with her right hand, twisted it in her fingers, then behind her and passing it to her left, still twisting in her fingers and then passed back to her right hand. Her eyes never left his. "Ready."

For a few seconds no one did anything. Clary then took the first move. She jabbed to the left of his head. He moved. She then jabbed to the right, and again he moved. Jace then jabbed to the left of her ribcage, but she moved.

She was already bored. "Do me a favor." She requested. "Don't hold back."

"Okay." Suddenly, Jace was gone. He had crouched and was swinging for her ankles. She flipped back, and successfully avoided the hit. Now it was getting interesting.

She then jumped and from above attacked. Jace, however, rolled on the ladder and reclaimed the defensive position. Clary turned to face him. Then, as if in one mind, they both walked forward and began to fight.

Every hit Clary would execute, Jace would block, and Clary would block his. At one point, Jace swung his staff downward, but Clary moved. She must've miscalculated because now she was battling to keep her balance. If Jace decided to attack, she'd lose. She had to let go.

She put any strength she could muster into her lower body and leaped. Clary somersaulted away from the ladder. When her body was ready to land, she used the staff to support her weight. Then she hauled herself to the nearest wall. She used her feet to push herself off and headed for the ladder.

Clary was back, face-to-face with Jace. "Impressive" Jace said, his eyebrows going up. "I wonder what other surprises you'll grace me with."

"You'll have to wait and see." She said with a smile. And again, they attacked.

The match was neck to neck, and neither showed signs of desisting or losing. Unexpectedly, the door opened, and both Alec and Isabelle walked in. They, judging by the looks on their faces, didn't know what was causing so much ruckus. Once inside, Isabelle crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her right leg. Alec just looked amused.

"An audience." Jace pointed out. "Good."

It didn't surprise Clary at all that his arrogance got bigger. She could see in his eyes and smile that he liked every bit of it.

"Just bring it." Clary said with a hint of a smile. Jace did as she requested. He swung with great strength across her torso, but she jumped to dodge it. She landed right back where she was, then leaped, flipped once, and while still in the air, she brought her staff down and smacked Jace on the back.

He fell forward. He regained his balance and turned to be ready for her next attack, but it was too late. Before Clary had landed, she was spinning her staff, and kicked him off the ladder. He fell on his back.

Clary then pounced lightly off the ladder and landed on Jace's chest. She was standing tall, looking down at him. "I still haven't touched the ground, but you have."

Jace was not happy. She stepped off, and was abruptly followed by applauds.

"Nicely done." Alec commended her.

"Have you guys had breakfast—" Isabelle was interrupted by a loud gong. Even though it had been a year, Clary still remembered that sound.

"The Clave."

They all rushed out and into the Library. A fire message was waiting. Alec retrieved it and read it silently.

"What is it?" Isabelle wondered.

Alec looked up at his sister. "Demonic activity. Down by the docks."

XXXXXXX

All three Shadowhunters were dressed in gear and had their weapons at the ready. Isabelle then turned her attention to Clary who was still in her workout clothes. "Clary?" The unspoken question whether she'd be coming or not was one that all three asked.

Clary then fisted her hands. Her right hand was in front of her between her breasts, her left hand behind. She then did a circular movement with her arms as she yelled out. "Parthenos Athena!"

In an instant her whole body was covered in a bright light. Within seconds the light faded and she was now the warrior that saved them from the demon just yesterday.

"Let's go."

XXXXX

Although it was almost eight in the morning the docks were quite empty. For whatever reason nobody showed up to work. There wasn't even a single ship in sight. Clary thought this was very weird, even for demonic activity. Something was not right at all.

Her friends, as well as herself, walked silently and cautiously, weapons at hand. Everything was very quiet. Then, the water exploded and caused a huge splash. Out from it came several demons, nearly a dozen. The demons surrounded them, taunting them.

"Now the fun begins." Jace proclaimed. Right then, all the demons attacked at once. The Shadowhuters all attacked and defended to the best of their abilities.

Izzy cracked her whip, warning her enemies. When they ignored her caution, she lashed out and grabbed two different demons' legs and once in her grasp she pulled. When they fell she then pulled them towards her. Her Seraph blade, in the other hand, went straight for their bodies. They dissolved instantly.

Alec had his bow and arrow at the ready. He pulled the string back and when he released, the arrow went through three different demons. Two were killed but the third was only hurt. That one attacked swiftly, but Alec was quicker. He reached behind him, unsheathed his long sword and slashed diagonally. The demon fell in two pieces on either side of him. The pieces then crumbled.

Jace, with a sword in each hand, jumped and spun. When he was coming about he slashed once then again killing two demons at once. From behind, a third and fourth demon attacked. He then threw with great strength both his swords towards them. The swords went right through them, and they were gone.

Clary pulled her sword out and was ready to attack. She knew that it wouldn't be as easy for her to kill demons since her weapons didn't posses runes, but she did posses the power and blessing of a goddess. That should work. She swung across, then vertically. The demon seemed to be hurt, but not enough. She attacked again, this time with a bit more agility. It worked better, but still wasn't enough. She put her sword away and raised her right hand. Willing it, a long metal staff with a sitting owl on top materialized within her grasp. She grabbed the staff with both hands and charged. She spun the staff and hit the demon with the inferior end. Then she spun her whole body and brought the staff to her side and hit the demon with the side of the staff. Again, she did the same maneuver but on the opposite side. And for the final blow, she jumped high and from above she attacked with the owl, Athena's sacred symbol. Upon touching the demon with the owl the demon burst into flames and then melted away.

This was a first for her. All the demons were gone now. Her friends came to her and they asked for her wellbeing. She replied positively and inquired about the last demon. Nobody knew what had occurred.

Right when they were about to call it a day, a great light appeared. When the light vanished a woman in full armor appeared before them.

"What have you done?!" She demanded, sword in hand. "What great power caused my creature to combust? SPEAK!"

Nobody said a word. But then…

"You?!" The woman stared angrily and shockingly at Clary. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Clary countered.

"It doesn't matter. You're not going to ruin our plans. Nobody is."

Clary took a step forward. "Bia—"

The woman stopped Clary. She pointed the sword right at her. "That's _General_ Bia to you. I am no longer your inferior."

"Nor are you my superior. We are nothing, except enemies. It is true, you no longer answer to me, but know this: You attack this world and I will reciprocate."

Bia laughed once. "I have millions of legions at my command. You really think you and your goddess can defeat us?"

"Bia, think about who you are dealing with. You are going up against the goddess of wisdom and war strategies. She has never lost a battle or war."

"There's a first time for everything. Get ready for the greatest battle you've ever faced," Bia began to disappear, "Master of Combat." She was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

They all made their way back in silence. After Bia was gone, Isabelle had every intention of asking Clary who that was, and how they knew each other. But the look on Clary's face, a look of annoyance, anger and hurt, kept Izzy's question to herself.

Once inside the Institute, Alec was the one to break the silence. "What's going on, Clary?" Clary stopped. She didn't look at anyone, just straight ahead. After a few seconds, she began to walk again.

"Library." They all followed.

XXXXX

Clary, now in her daily clothes, sat on the couch. She reached for the fleece blanket that was on the back of the couch and covered her legs which were bent and brought close to her chest. She exhaled. "Bia was so much to me. But her betrayal… I'm still not over it."

XXXXX

Almost two months into the new life, Clary felt like the happiest person ever. She had everything she could ever want. Well, all except Jace, but he made it clear he wanted nothing to do with her. Besides, they were siblings. Nothing could ever happen.

Clary was in the training courtyard practicing with sais, weapons used mainly for defense, but when used as the fatal weapon they were deadly. At this point in her life, Clary had mastered every weapon under Zeus's sun. There was nothing she couldn't do.

"Clarissa," Clary recognized her goddess's voice. She stopped what she was doing and turned to face her. Clary bowed in reverence. "Rise, Clarissa." She did. "You have done so well. You have exceeded even my own expectations. And because of that I know you will not let me down. There is a young girl I have rescued. She is in need of everything and I am putting you in charge of it. You will watch over her, teach her all there is to know about our ways. You will mentor her in this new life, and teach her to be a great warrior."

Clary bowed. "As my Lady commands."

Clary walked to the lodging wing of Athena's palace. She found the girl sleeping in the room next to hers. This girl, Clary thought, was very beautiful. She had a slender form, around Clary's own height. She had long black hair and light skin. Clary waited until the girl woke up. When she did, Clary assured her that she was in no danger. "I'm Clary." She introduced herself. "What's your name?"

The girl didn't seem to want to trust Clary, or anyone. She said with caution, "Bia."

Clary smiled. "Don't be afraid, Bia. You're going to be okay. I promise."

The months passed and Clary dedicated the majority of her time to teaching Bia all there is to know about the Athenian ways. She taught Bia how to handle a sword, how to be at the defense stance, how to attack, when to attack, and when to retreat. Clary taught her that it is because of Athena that they even have a second chance at life, and it is to her that they must swear their life to.

One day when training for the day was over, Athena presented herself and her entire army was there. Athena, that day, proclaimed and named Clary Parthenos, Master of Combat. Clary had proven herself to be the best soldier there ever was. Not only was she loyal, but she was agile and well taught in the art of war and combat. Athena declared that Clary would be known as the commander of the Athenian armies. Everyone celebrated.

Within time, Bia and Clary became the fiercest warriors at Athena's command. The two girls became so close that they would go where the other went.

Many missions passed, and the Athenian warriors were undefeatable, as always. Everyone's life was as it should be: perfect. Nothing could come that would tear them apart.

As it was customary, every day everyone would meet at the Great Hall for breakfast and morning rituals. Athena was always present.

Bia stood in the center of the room and requested Athena's attention. Everyone listened.

"Great goddess of wisdom, I know I speak for everyone when I say that you are worshipped and adored by all of us. If it weren't for your caring heart none of us would be here right now. Your wisdom is one that has no equal, and it is with that incomparable wisdom that I beg you take my request into consideration." Everyone awaited for Bia's request. Some wondered if she would ask for a certain loved one to be able to join them in the Athenian army. Others thought she would ask the goddess for divine powers of her own. They were all wrong.

"Great Parthenos Athena, I, Bia, appeal before you and all my comrades to bless my desire to challenge Clary for your favor."

Everyone, especially Clary, was taken aback by this. It was well known that challenging was never taken lightly. To challenge meant to fight to the death. To go back on the challenge or to decline a challenge meant to forfeit your own life.

Athena's eyes never left Bia's. The goddess's composure never faltered. She then turned to face Clary and said in a steady tone, "Do what you must." Athena then walked away.

No one moved. No one said a word. For what seemed an eternity, they all waited for their commander's orders.

Clary stood and faced Bia. "Choose your weapon." Her voice was firm, cold and sharp.

Bia stared into Clary's eyes. "Sword."

XXXXX

Everyone had made their way into the arena. All around the arena were benches where everyone else could sit and be entertained. This, however, was not a moment of amusement. They all saw the challenge as an act of betrayal. They were here to witness. No one cheered.

Towards the front of the arena was a tall spectator area where Athena sat and attested to the battle.

Both Clary and Bia were ready to begin. "Commence." Athena's voice reverberated throughout the entire arena.

The two warriors began to walk slowly in a circle, each one reading the other. As was expected, Bia made the first move. She charged and swung downward. Clary jumped away. Bia, without stopping, changed course and side-attacked. Clary intercepted it with her sword. Bia then took her sword back, jumped high and on her way down she striked. Clary, knowing full well how this attack was carried out, jumped and on her way up slashed. Bia was taken off her path and fell.

Clary landed perfectly. Bia was still on the ground, her sword far away. Everyone knew Clary could finish it right now. But that was not the Athenian way. Clary reached for Bia's sword and tossed it to her. "Get up."

Bia did just that. Again, she charged. Clary moved aside and with the hilt of her sword smacked Bia on the back. She fell on her face. Clary knew something was up. This was not how she taught Bia to fight.

"What's wrong with you?" Clary inquired with a harsh tone. "I did not teach you to fight like this. DO IT RIGHT!"

Bia then faced Clary and smiled a malevolent grin. "You're right. You did not teach me this. I taught myself this." Bia put her sword away and suddenly ropes shot from her arms. They wrapped themselves around Clary's wrist, arms, torso and legs. She was trapped. Clary was startled. This was something completely new.

Then Bia pulled and Clary was dragged. Bia swung up, sideways, downwards, and Clary would follow. Every hit, crash and strike was worse than the last. Since her hands were trapped she couldn't use her sword to break free. She couldn't get out of this one.

Bia treated Clary like a marionette: Did what she wanted with her. When Clary was bloodied and bruised, Bia let her lie on the ground like a dead animal. "I really should thank you." Bia said. "All this time I never really understood why you were teaching me all this. I never really knew if you were gloating about all the knowledge you had acquired as Athena's chosen one, or if you were just so full of it you wanted others to see it. But then one day it dawned on me. You were teaching me all of this because I am destined to one day take your place. That day has arrived. So, thank you, for teaching me how to defeat you."

Then, Clary's voice was heard ever so slightly, but quite well. "You haven't won yet." Clary then reached up, wrapped the excess ropes around her forearms and pulled with all the strength that she possessed. Bia came stumbling down. Clary then reached for Bia's sword which was on her back, unsheathed it, and cut the ropes. Clary was free.

With her left arm, Clary smacked Bia across the face and she fell backwards. Clary stood and kicked Bia on the side. Bia rolled and stood up. She was weaponless, but even so she charged. Clary moved aside and with her leg kicked Bia on the back. Bia, it seemed, was counting on it. She kept running the opposite way and grabbed Clary's sword. Now they were both armed again.

Bia then charged, sword raised. Clary blocked it, then attacked. Bia blocked and attacked again. Clary blocked, and then brought Bia's sword down. Clary then reached with her free hand, took Bia by the shoulder, brought her in as she spun her around. Now bia's back was against Clary's chest. Clary then unarmed Bia, kicked her legs in and made her fall to her knees. Clary brought her sword to Bia's neck and positioned to cut her throat.

She froze.

"Do what you must." Bia reminded Clary of Athena's words. Clary did just that. She shoved Bia down. When Bia turned, she saw Clary standing high above her, her sword pointing at her neck.

"If it pleases my goddess, I wish to execute her punishment."

"Proceed." Athena said.

Everyone waited for the bloodbath that would never come. Everyone knew Clary was not a cold blooded murderer, even when her own back was stabbed time after time. Clary was merciful, more than she should be. That is why Athena favored her so.

"This fight is over. You are sentenced to a life in exile. If you show your face again you face death."

Athena then got up and made sure her voice was heard loud and clear. "My Champion has spoken."

XXXXX

Jace, Alec and Isabelle were astonished at the story. They understood now that Bia was more than just an old friend. She was like a sister to Clary. And now, Bia was back, but as an enemy, one that Clary could not have mercy on again. They all knew this. The tears running down Clary's face proclaimed she knew this as well.

XXXXX

Cynosura, a star far in one of the deepest galaxies in the universe, was home to Bia. It has been home for the last several months. Ananke was more than gracious to make her own home Bia's as well. In exchange for taking her in, sharing every bit of Ananke's plan with her, Bia swore allegiance to her.

And Bia also swore to return the humility that both Clary and Athena made her go through the last day she was with them. This vow she made to herself, in secret. And she would make sure that it will come to pass.

Bia arrived at Cynosura after the encounter with the Shadowhunters and Clary. She will now make a full report to Ananke, as was ordered after coming back from every mission. As always, Bia found Ananke in her private chambers. She was leaning on her hands on the large table near the balcony. Bia guessed she was looking over some maps, or perhaps the plan she had devised. She was in resting clothes, permitted to be seen in them only by her most trusted followers. And lovers.

Bia entered Ananke's chambers, and bowed. Without turning, Ananke knew she was not alone. "What news?"

Bia, still in a bow, raised her head and reported. "The Shadowhunters defeated your demons, as you foretold. The test of their strength and power was well received."

"Good. Now we enter the next phase of our plan. Make the necessary preparations."

"My Lady," Bia delayed. "There was something that was not in our plans. Something we did not foresee."

Ananke turned slowly, and waited for Bia's explanation of the unexpected piece of report. "Athena's Chosen Warrior was there, with the Shadowhunters. When she fought our demon, it combusted and I could feel its pain. Forgive me, My Lady, but I do not know what caused this"

Ananke breathed in and out, trying to keep her calm. "So, Athena keeps butting in. She keeps interceding for those worthless mortals. Doesn't she know that what I see, what I foretell, is what will come to pass?!" She slammed her fist on the table in frustration. Then she regained her composure, raked her hand over her head to pull back the hairs that came down. "We have to make adjustments to our plan. Otherwise, she will bring everything I've built down, and that I simply cannot allow. I am Mother of the Fates, and the gods themselves fear me! I will not allow this goddess of wisdom to surpass me. Even Zeus, her father, king of the gods, pays homage to me. Why should she not also?"

Bia knew this was not a question she should answer. Ananke was simply venting. Bia kept her bowing position until told otherwise by her goddess and mistress. "Go," Ananke said. "Tell my armies to prepare. Be ready for when I call you. I will let you know about the adjustments. From there, you will make the necessary preparations."

Bia bowed her head. "As you command." She got up to do what was ordered.

"Bia." Ananke called right when Bia was about to leave the room. The warrior stopped and turned. "The demon combusting. It's the owl. It has Athena's powers. You should know this. You were, after all, one of her own." There was a silence. Then they both smiled slyly. "You know what you must do."

"Yes," Bia confirmed, "I do."


	5. Chapter 5

Clary was left in the library, sleeping. After retelling her story, she felt weak and unwilling to do anything. She hadn't eaten all day, but didn't want to eat anyway. Isabelle brought a pillow for her and a larger cover. She made sure Clary was comfortable. After all she'd been through, Isabelle didn't want to inaccommodate her any further.

A few hours later, Clary opened her eyes. The large Grandfather Clock read two-thirty-seven in the afternoon. She didn't want to get up, nonetheless. She just wanted to sleep, to forget everything. Most of all, she didn't want to think about Bia or what Clary had to do. She couldn't fathom the thought of spilling her sister's blood. Yes, Bia was a traitor, a back stabber, but Bia was a part of Clary. Clary trained her, taught her everything Bia knows.

Clary knew exactly what had to be done. But she did not want to do it. She'd rather spill her own blood than her sister's. But the Athenian way was not her way.

"You hungry?" Clary turned and found Jace sitting on a chair near the couch. "I can bring you anything."

Clary shook her head softly. "No, thank you." She stared up at the ceiling, not wanting to do or say anything.

"Clary," Jace spoke her name softly. She didn't acknowledge him. "It hurts me to see you this way. I know you're hurting. I know your heart bleeds. I know that you would do anything to save her. Please, let me in. Let me help you. Let me carry some of the burden you bear. Let me—"

"Jace," Clary turned, a tear falling down the corner of her eye. "It's no use. There is nothing you can do. This burden, this pain, is mine to bear alone." She turned to face the ceiling again, more tears streaming down.

"You can't do this." Jace said, his voice full of strain. "You can't be this self-sacrificing. The burden will crush you, and you won't be able to recover from it. You can't let this be. Please, let me in."

After a few seconds of silence, Clary spoke in a soft voice. "Do you remember when we were at Renwick's? Valentine had kidnapped you, and Luke and I came to rescue you. When I walked into the room and saw you looking out the window, and you turned and saw me," she smiled, another tear running down, "I remember I thought how beautiful you looked. Ever since I saw you for the first time at Pandemonium, I've always thought you looked like a lion, fierce and cunning. The same thought came to me when I saw you at Renwick's. And you spoke my name. Do you remember? I ran to you, and right at the precise moment that I leaped into your arms, you caught me and held me tight." She turned to face him, her eyes full of unshed tears. "Do you remember?"

"Yes," Jace stared at her with soft eyes. "I remember."

"I remember thinking, 'This is it. This is what I came for. And I've accomplished it. Now we get to go home, and we can be together forever. '" More tears ran down her face, more freely now. She struggled to breathe, but overcame it. "I remember that day perfectly. And the day that I cannot forget, no matter how much I try, no matter how much I tell myself to never think about it ever again," her chest rose and fell constantly, her lungs fighting for breath. "I can't. My birthday night. Do you remember? You took me to the greenhouse, and gave me a gift. My very first witchlight rune stone. When I held it, it shone so brightly. I remember thinking that it was the most beautiful thing in the world, that it was the best gift I had ever received." This time, Clary sat up and cried freely. She sobbed, and fought for breath that just refused to come to her, but the tears and sobs came rushing out.

"I remember," she managed to say in between sobs, "that was the best night of my life! And no matter what happened, no matter what would come, that feeling would never be taken away from me. No matter what people said, no matter what everyone attested to, that night, that birthday night, was the best night of my life." She looked at him, her eyes swollen from the massive amount of tears that poured out. "And then Valentine showed up. The moment he entered our lives everything was ruined. He took my mother, said he loved her, but she despised him. She didn't want to be with him. And then he took you."

Another moment of silence followed. "Valentine is cruel. We all know this. Valentine is ruthless. His inhumanness was shown that day in Renwick's."

"Clary—" Jace cut in, but Clary held up her hand.

"He saw right through me. He saw how much I loved you. He saw that my heart cried out for you, my arms longed to hold you, to be embraced by you. He saw my wanting to be with you. I still don't know if he wanted to ruin our lives, or simply save us from the sin we were committing. Save us from going any further."

Silence, longer this time. "Clary, there's something—"

Clary didn't let him finish. She just began to talk as though he had never spoken in the first place. "He opened our eyes. He made us see the danger we were in. He stopped us from falling into the deep chasm that stood blindly before us. If he hadn't, who knows where we would be, what would've happened, what we would've become." She was not crying anymore. She was looking at the ground. "He saved us. He saved us from the most horrendous act we could have done." She looked up, a stray tear making its way down her cheek to her chin. "But deep down I wish he wouldn't have said anything." She bowed her head and cried softly into her hands.

Jace reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. "You're right. He was cruel. He was ruthless and inhuman. He made every person's life miserable. He deserved to die. As a father, he was the worst. You remember me telling you about my childhood, what I learned, what I believed. Those ten years I spent with him were both memorable and terrifying. He was the only parental figure in my life, until I came to the Institute.

"When he took me back that day, and I saw him alive, I thought it was cause for celebration. My father was alive. I thought I would go back with him and have my time with him, like any child would." Clary didn't look up, but her crying ceased. Her breathing was calmed as well. Jace continued. "And then I saw you at Renwick's. I thought, what an amazing thing! My father alive, and the girl I love in the same room! It doesn't get better than this. And then Valentine saw you. Like you said, he saw the love and longing in you, he saw it also in me. He saw the way I was holding on to you when he came in. He saw the tenderness in my eyes, my hands as I touched you.

"You're right. He had to say something to us to remove the blindfold we wore. We had to know the truth. But Clary," his hold on her shoulder tightened slightly. "The truth he spoke to us was no truth at all." At this, Clary looked up. Her eyes wore a look of misbelieve and confusion. Her silence begged for him to elaborate. "He lied, not only you and me, but to everyone who crossed his path."

Clary's eyes widened, her eyebrows bent in bemusement. "My whole life he told me I was his son. He told me, made me believe, that my mother left me when I was a baby. Then he lied about dying. But for my whole life, he lied about the most important thing any parent can lie about to their child." He edged closer, his eyes staring into hers. "He lied about being my father."

Clary's eyebrows went up, but her eyes still were full of abashment. "My real father was a man named Stephen Herondale. He was married to Luke's sister, Amatis, but through Valentine's influence and persuasion Stephen divorced her and married a woman named Celine. It was through their union that I was conceived. Then, one day, before I was born but ready to pop out any moment, my father, Stephen, was killed in a vampire raid. Because of the grief and sudden loss of her husband, my mother cut her wrists and bled to death.

"Valentine, however, was there at the precise moment. He found my mother dead, and cut opened her womb. He retrieved me and since then claimed me as his own. Don't you see, Clary? You're not my sister. We can be together." He took her hands in his own and brought them to his lips. He kissed her hands, once on each, then returned his eyes to hers. "There is no danger of committing any sin, any danger of acting horrendously. We are free of every obstacle that can hold us back. There is nothing that can stand in our way of being together, of being happy. Clary, My Love," He kissed her hands again, then took her face in between his hands. "I've waited so long to call you that. I've waited so long to look into your eyes, hold you close, and tell you the truth about us. God knows I've waited so long to say without any remorse or guilt that I love you." Jace leaned in ferociously and took her lips within his own.

He embraced her tightly. He could feel she was still in shock of all the information she took in. But God as his witness knew he couldn't wait any longer. He had to kiss her now.

He felt her arms go around his neck and hold him tight as he was holding her. They kissed passionately, hungrily. Jace leaned in and laid them both on the couch. He was careful to not crush her with his weight. He slid his hand up her hips, under her shirt. He felt her smooth skin and wanted to feel more. He tried to raise up the shirt, to get it away.

He felt home. He felt like nothing ever could take away his happiness. He was right where he belonged. He was with Clary, not his sister, but his love, his reason for living.

XXXXX

Clary sat up, broke from the kiss and told him to stop. He looked confused, but did as she asked. Clary sat on the couch, breathing in and out heavily, not looking at him. "Clary?" She could hear the puzzlement in his voice.

Clary exhaled sharply, trying to regain her composure. When there was too long of a silence, Jace spoke her name, wanting to make sure she was okay. Clary could not believe this was happening. After all she had been through, meeting Jace for the first time, find out she was a Shadowhunter, falling in love with Jace, finding out he was her brother, then he told her those awful things in Idris. And then Athena found her, gave her a new life. And now, Jace told her the most wonderful words in the world! He told her what she longed to hear since this whole nightmare began. And now that she has heard them, she wished she had never heard them. Her life was a huge mess! She had to do something. She couldn't tell Jace the truth. She couldn't tell him. She swore she would take it to the grave, and that's what she'd do.

She looked up, her eyes sharp. "Well crap." Her voice was deep, empty of all emotion. "What am I going to say to you now?"

Jace looked dumbfounded. "What?"

"When I came back and you came to my room that day, you had every intention of telling me what you just said. But I told you we couldn't act on it because we have the same blood. I wanted to spare you the pain and embarrassment of being shot down like you are right now. But now that the truth is out, I might as well tell you my truth." She leaned in, her elbows resting on her knees, and her eyes piercing right through his. "I'm over you. I feel nothing. If anything, all I want is to be friends. But I know that won't be enough for you, which is why I'm telling you now: I don't want anything to do with you. So don't get any ideas. If you thought you were gonna get some tonight, you're not going to from me. So find yourself another way." She got up and began to walk away.

Jace, as Clary suspected, didn't accept it. "No! I don't believe you. Clary!" She stopped and turned. Her face was still hard. "I felt your lips. I felt your heart pound as fast as mine. I felt your hands around me. I felt you holding on to me. That is not nothing. That is not something that someone who does not love feels. So don't stand there and tell me you feel nothing. I don't believe you."

"You are so damn arrogant. Do you really believe every girl that walks into your life suddenly falls for you and only if you want to go further it happens? You're crazy! Not every girl's universe revolves around you. Get over it." She turned to walk away again.

When she was about to leave, he yelled her name. Pain and hurt reverberated in his voice. She froze in her steps, and a few seconds later she turned to face him. "Why? Why play all this and not tell me the truth? Why make me pour out my heart and then step all over it?"

Clary stared at him. The sight of him broke her heart, but she had to finish what she started. "I told you. I wanted to spare you the embarrassment, but it all backfired."

Jace's eyes were full of hurt, resentment, and pain. His whole body was weak, and looked like he would crumble down any moment. She could tell he wanted to cry, but knew he would not allow himself. She decided to leave him alone with his grief. She turned and shut the door behind her.

On her way down to her room, she felt her chest heavy, and needed to release it, but couldn't do it out here. She had to hold it in until she was alone. She ran, holding in her pain. Once inside her room, she grabbed a pillow off the bed, then ran to the bathroom, locked herself in and sank down. There, she let it all out. She buried her face in the pillow to muffle the sound and screams. She cried and wailed and clutched the pillow tightly. Only the pillow would know her pain, her anguish, her hurt. Only the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

Clary filled the tub with hot water. She sunk herself all the way down, wanting to forget everything that happened. Jace's confession, his declaration, his hurt face and torn heart, Clary wanted to forget it all. She let the water cover her entire body, let it take away all her troubles, all her pain, at least temporarily. She didn't want to think about any of it, for if she did, her own heart would bleed again and her tears would not cease.

She was tired of crying. She was tired of hurting, of letting time mend her wounds. Clary wanted to have a normal life like she did before all this Nephilim business came along. Clary wanted to heal. But most of all, she wanted to tell Jace the truth. She wanted to tell him that she loves him, that she never stopped loving him. She wanted to confess to him that ever since she met him at Pandemonium she felt her heart tug at the sight of him. Then when she got sucked into their world, into the Shadowhunter world, she came to know him, to see the real Jace. She wanted to tell him she fell in love with him. She wanted to yell it out to the entire cosmos that she loves Jace, and that her heart will always belong to him and him alone.

But none of that was possible. This new life simply wouldn't allow it. There was no way around it. Even when they believed they were siblings, the possibility of keeping it a secret, as Jace suggested that time after they came from seeing the Seelie Queen, existed. Sure, they would've had to live with the guilt of knowing that what they had done was not acceptable. But they wouldn't have cared. They loved each other, and they would've faced an entire army if only to be together. They would've accomplished any task if the reward was to be always in each other's lives and in love. They wouldn't have cared. There was always a way around it.

But this, there was no way around this. Clary knew it, and if Jace knew he'd agree with her. But letting Jace know the truth, letting him know that they couldn't be together no matter what was something Clary would not do. She'd rather have him hate her for the rest of her life than have him love her and not be able to be with her. And now that she's done just that, her heart, her soul, was in agony. She doubted even time would heal this big of a wound. But she had no other choice. Time was her only option of mending.

Clary submerged herself in the water, let it cover her entire body. She felt thuds. As though her heart was pounding like a drum, loud and deep. She ignored it. All Clary wanted was to be at peace. Again, she felt it. She had never felt anything of the sort before. Not as a human, a Shadowhunter, or as The Chosen Soldier. She ignored it. But again, she felt it.

Suddenly, standing above her, staring at her naked, wet body was Isabelle. Clary realized that the thudding sounds were Isabelle pounding on the door. Clary emerged, not bothering to cover herself (with what?). Isabelle was a girl. She had the exact same things Clary had. She listened to Isabelle.

"Are you okay?"

"Nothing time can't heal. What's up?" Clary inquired.

"Demonic activity in Central Park. We're going. Are you?"

"Just give me a second to dry myself. I'll meet you guys in the Library."

XXXXX

The Shadowhunters and Parthenos arrived at Central Park. They waited for the attack. They wondered what would happen this time. Since Bia knew that Parthenos was with the Shadowhunters, she must've come up with something stronger. They all readied themselves.

From the left, they heard a screeching. They all turned their attention, and saw three demons making their way towards them. They all prepared for battle.

Alec shot three arrows in a row, each one hitting a different demon. The demons vanished. Suddenly from the right four more demons appeared, closer this time. Isabelle cracked her whip and slashed two demons in half. She then reached down to her boots, pulled out two Seraph blades and brought them to her lips. "Sanvi. Meliel." The two blades shone brightly and then she threw them directly at the demons. They disappeared with an agonizing screech.

There was silence for several minutes. They knew this was not the end. That was way too easy. Especially knowing that Bia would need to make a strong comeback after their last encounter, they knew this was far from over.

All of a sudden, all around them demons of every size, shape and color made themselves known. The Shadowhunters were outnumbered. But even so, they stood their ground. The demons charged and all three Shadowhunters attacked. Alec with his bow and arrows, Izzy with her whip and blades, and Jace with his swords and style attacked. Clary made her staff with the owl appear and fought with it. She noticed that every time the owl would touch any demon even in the slightest form they would die. She began to fight harsher.

She helped her friends and in less time than they expected, the demons were gone. All four of them were sweaty and tired, but rest was a luxury they could not afford. Not right now, at least. They waited for the next wave. They knew there would be a next wave. Bia had not yet shown herself.

As expected, Bia made the same entrance she did the last time. When she made herself known, she wore a smile. "Very good, Shadowhunters. I can't say that I'm impressed. That's exactly what I expected from you. And now," Bia announced, "The real fight begins. Oh, but don't get too excited, Shadowhunters. This fight excludes you. This is between Clary and my demon."

Bemused by her words, from the ground thick roots erupted and entangled Alec, Isabelle and Jace. Their hands and legs were bound so tight that they couldn't move even in the slightest. Clary was surprised, but she knew that if she wanted to free her friends she'd have to do as Bia wished. She had to fight her demon.

"And now, it begins." Bia then raised her sword and from it lightning zapped. She then brought her sword down and stabbed the concrete earth. From its dark depth a humongous creature emerged. This creature was large, smelly and ugly. Its body was somewhere between a cross of a squid with an elephant. Long tentacles from its, what appeared to be, mouth, flailed and slime dripped in liters at once. From the back a large butt with fat feet stuck out. Every step this thing would take would make the vibrations so big they could be felt all over the body.

"I'd like to introduce you to my pet. Isn't he precious?" Bia patted his elephant part. "He will now kill you, but not before I am entertained. Darling," she turned to the creature, "have fun with her, then kill her." She began to walk away. "Oh! And don't forget to kill the others, too." Bia then jumped and floated high up, being a spectator to the battle.

The creature attacked. It swung its head to the sides making his tentacles move with him. The tentacles hit Clary and knocked her aside. When she recovered she was full of slime. "Gross!" She shouted. She smelled like days-old-vomit. She held in the desire to vomit herself. When this was over she was going to take another long bath.

Clary gripped her staff, twisted it in her hands and readied herself. This time, instead of waiting for it to attack she charged. When she was near it, she jumped making a full twist above him, landing perfectly on its other side, and then she striked.

The creature stumbled and fell. When it regained its composure it attacked again. This time it missed and Clary was able to attack from behind. When it felt her attack, he turned to face her and she could tell he was pissed. He then stretched his tentacles, meaning to grab a hold of her, but instead he grabbed her staff. She couldn't hold on it, and the demon snatched it away. Now she was weaponless and defenseless. All she had at her disposal was her skills and knowledge of her Shadowhunter training.

She had the idea of going to one of her friends and borrowing a Seraph blade, but judging from the distance she wouldn't make it in time. Either she would get hurt, or they would. She couldn't risk it. She had to make do with what she had.

Clary, summoning all her strength, leaped a great distance and landed on top of it. She wanted to grab a hold of it so she could somehow take control of him, but he was too slippery. Even on top of him she couldn't hold on. He shook her off. Clary wanted to break her fall with her arms as she was taught, but she reacted too late. She fell on her side, on her shoulder. That was definitely going to hurt tomorrow. Clary got up, and began to think of more ways to either distract it or attack it. Nothing came to mind.

"Attack the boy in the middle." The creature heard Bia's command. He did as she ordered. Clary turned and saw that the target was Jace. In any other circumstance he would be able to fend for himself, but this was not the case. He was trapped. He was bound. He couldn't move. His safety, his wellbeing depended on Clary. She had no weapon, no way of defending herself, or anyone. But she didn't care. She was not going to let this demon touch a hair on Jace's body.

She ran.

She ran as fast as her legs could take her. She saw her destination. She had no weapon to defend herself or Jace. But she was not useless. She would stand in front of him, let the creature take her, kill her, and maybe, just maybe be able to tell Jace she loved him.

She saw Jace's eyes on her. His eyes told her to stay away, told her to save herself, to forget about him. Moments later she realized he was actually shouting these things. It didn't matter. She wouldn't listen. She wouldn't just forget about him. She would protect him at all costs. If his life meant the cost of her own, so be it. This life was worthless, useless without Jace in it. She might as well use the last moments she had to protect him.

Clary stood in front of Jason, her arms extended to the sides. She saw the tentacle making its way towards her. All she could think about was Jace and that he would live on. She smiled at that thought.

The tentacle was closer.

It was destiny that they would never be together. Maybe not in this life, she thought, but perhaps in the next or another life we'll be together. She was only happy that the last moments of her life were being spent protecting that which she loved the most.

The tentacle reached Clary. It wrapped itself around her chest, but what happened next was so unexpected. As soon as the tentacle wrapped itself around her and touched the front of her armor, the creature as a whole combusted. It wailed in agony and then disappeared.

They were all speechless.

"What?! But how is that possible?! Your staff is nowhere near! How did my pet suffer such a fate?!" Bia wondered aloud. She was now face-to-face with Clary. Bia's eyes traveled down to Clary's breast plate. Bia laughed.

"Oh, you're so good." Clary and the others were confused. "It's not only your staff, but your armor, too. That is so like you to have all these hidden tricks. But mark my words: I will find a way to defeat you. And when I do I will kill you and you will wish you had never been born." With those words, Bia vanished.

The roots holding her friends captive crumbled and the Shadowhunters were free. Isabelle, after confirming that Clary was alright, asked what Bia was talking about.

"My staff, it has the owl. The owl is Athena's sacred symbol. It has her powers, and any demonic force that touches it even in the slightest is destroyed. But all this time I thought it was just my staff. It turns out, it's the owl itself." Clary then drew her hand to her breastplate where an owl was proudly shown.

XXXXX

Bia went back home. She was frustrated, angry, and was inwardly kicking herself. She should've known. "It's the owl! Not the staff, idiot!"

"Bia?" Ananke's voice was heard. Bia sank down in a bow and received her goddess. "What is all this screaming? What's going on?"

"My Lady," Bia spoke between gritted teeth, "I regret to inform you that I have failed you. I was not cautious and suffered a great loss."

"What are you talking about? Explain yourself!"

"I sent my pet to kill Parthenos and the Shadowhunters like you ordered, but I did not pay close attention to all as I should have. My pet separated Parthenos from her staff and I believed we were victorious, but I assumed wrong! Her armor is covered in owls. My darling pet has been destroyed."

Ananke was silent for a long while. "Go. Make the necessary adjustments and be ready for when I call you. And this time, pay close attention to everything."

With that said, Bia got up and left.

XXXXX

Clary had been in the bath for almost an hour. She was satisfied she was cleansed of all the disgusting slime and horrifying smell. She got out and dried herself. When she stood before the mirror she saw herself naked. She saw the bruises that were developing at the cause of the fight. But that didn't bother her.

After the battle with the demon, she had made a decision. She told herself that this was not worth it. She always imagined herself in battles, countless fights and many wars. But not once did she actually see herself or anyone she loved die. She knew it was a possibility, just never actually took it into serious consideration. After having Jace's life at risk and even her own, she didn't want to go on like this. She needed to tell Jace. She needed to tell him she loved him and that she never stopped. She was going to tell him the truth of it all. She was going to tell him everything.

Having made her mind up, she turned to Jace, but he was already gone. She saw him walking far away. "Where is he going?" She asked to no one in particular.

Isabelle answered. "I don't know, but he'll be back. He used to always go out and we would not hear from him for days, but he would always come back. Don't worry, he'll be fine."

Now, staring at herself in the mirror, she said to herself she would tell him everything. She got dressed and dried her hair. Once she was finished, resolutely she walked out of her bedroom.

She thought he probably wasn't home yet. It didn't matter. She would go inside his room and wait for him there. She was excited at what she was about to do. She was going to tell Jace she loved him! Hopefully he would still take her and maybe, hopefully find a way to be together.

She neared his door. She would knock first, make sure she wouldn't burst in on him unexpectedly. If he didn't answer she would let herself in and wait. She was in front of the door. She raised her fisted hand to knock on the door, then froze. She heard something, coming from inside. It sounded too strange to be Jace's voice. She heard it again. She put her ear up against the door, tried to listen carefully. Then her heart stopped.

Jace was not alone. And even if she knocked he wouldn't have let her or anyone else in. What Clary heard was the sound of her own heart shattering into millions of pieces, impossible to ever be put back together. Coming from inside was the grunts and moans of a woman who was having love made to her. And then she heard Jace's moans as well. She knew they were his for when Clary would kiss him he would make the exact same sound.

Without wasting another second, Clary ran back to her room. She locked herself in. Unable to take another step forward she dropped to the ground. Her heart hurt, physically hurt. She put her hand over her heart as though that would make it better, but it didn't. The pain was too excruciating, too great to continue on. This was the very first time in her life she actually wished for death. But she wouldn't do it. She had a mission to finish, and she would see it through. But right now, all she could do was cry.

_Athena!_ Clary yelled in her mind. _Athena, why is this happening to me?! What lesson could I possibly have to learn in all this? Is it that love is a backstabber and the heart is the weakest member of the human body?! What reason, what logic could you in your infinite wisdom have for me to be here and suffer as I am now?! Why don't you respond?!_

"My heart," Clary managed to whisper in between her heartbreaking sobs. "It hurts."


	7. Chapter 7

Jace opened his eyes. He looked over to the side to see the time. Outside the Institute it was dark. He knew this because through his window he could see darkness.

When he looked over to see the time, the red numbers were bright and he had to squint so the light wouldn't hurt his dilated pupils. The clock told him it was about to be six-forty-five. Knowing himself he wasn't going back to sleep. He had to get up. He looked down to his left and saw Alexia, the girl he had sex with last night. She was more of a sex-buddy than anything else. When he had spent that year looking for Clary, Alexia was a distraction he constantly fell for. But every time they would end up together, Jace would always leave before she woke up. Alexia, it seemed, had no problem with that because she never questioned his motives or acted on it. On the contrary, she would invite him back.

Careful to not wake her, he slowly lifted his arm and laid her on the bed. He got up, and glancing back at her he saw her chest was fully uncovered. He reached for the sheet and pulled it to cover her.

He then walked over to his dresser, grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom. After he was showered and clean Jace stepped out of the tub and dried himself off. When he had buttoned his jeans, he glanced at himself in the mirror, shirtless. His eyes traveled to what automatically stood out. His neck and chest had marks, proof of last night's sex. He thought back to it. He remembered the smoothness of her skin, the thinness of her body, her lips on his, on his body. He remembered her speaking his name in a forced whisper, as though she wanted to shout but was willing herself to be quiet, as she was reaching her climax. He remembered it all. And he also remembered that through the whole thing, he pictured Clary, not Alexia.

But what she told him in the library when he poured out his heart to her still stung. It felt like a red hot poker being stabbed into his heart, and the hot metal searing skin, muscle and bone. In a way he hated her. He wanted to hurt her as bad as she hurt him. He wanted her to feel the pain he was suffering.

But another part of him wanted to run to her, beg her to not say a word and just let him hold her. Even if just to humor him, he wanted to be at her side. But he knew full well that wouldn't happen. He put a shirt on and barefooted made his way to the music room.

XXXXX

Clary smelled gardenias. She opened her eyes and found herself where she had taken herself in the dead of night: the greenhouse. Last night she tried to sleep, but she couldn't drift off. The tears wouldn't stop coming, her heart wouldn't quit hurting. She didn't want to stay in her bedroom. She didn't want to be here at all. She knew that when she didn't leave her room for anything, her friends, Isabelle in particular, would knock constantly and not leave her alone. She decided to avoid that.

She got up past midnight, grabbed a pillow and a blanket and headed for the greenhouse. She knew that there no one would bother her because they wouldn't think to look there. Or at least she hoped.

When she got there, she walked the path that was etched so well in her memory. She headed straight to the spot where Jace and she had her birthday picnic. There she laid down and fell asleep.

The next time she opened her eyes, the sun was shining brightly, but she felt so tired, so weak. She didn't get up. She didn't want to get up. She closed her eyes and drifted off again.

XXXXX

In the music room, Jace sat at the Grand Piano, playing a melodious piece in the minor key. He knew the piece so well that he played it with his eyes closed. He took in the breathtaking harmony, got lost in its enchanting melody. For years he played this piece, and every time he played it he thought of two lovers who, no matter what life or destiny put in their path, they could never be together. For years he pictured the two souls standing on the edge of two separate cliffs, facing each other, with their hands stretched out to one another, but no matter how far they reached, no matter how much they stretched, they could never reach each other. They would always be like that, so close, yet so far away.

When he learned the false truth of his relationship with Clary, he saw them both on the cliffs. And now that Clary told him how she truly feels about him, he saw Clary put her hand down, turn her back and walk away. Jace would shout, scream her name, beg her to come back, to not give up, but she would not return. In his mind, he never knew if she didn't hear him, or she simply ignored him. Somehow, though, he believed it was the latter.

He was nearing the tragic end to the song when the doors burst open. He turned and saw Isabelle walking rather rushed towards him. He didn't get to finish his song because Isabelle spoke in an anxious voice. "Have you seen Clary?"

Her question threw him off. "Clary? No. Not since yesterday at the park. Why?"

"We can't find her. We looked in her room, in all the rooms, the library, the kitchen, everywhere, but we can't find her. She didn't even leave a note or anything. I was hoping she would've told you something."

Jace's heart began to pound. "No, she didn't say anything to me."

"What should we do?" Isabelle wondered. "Should we go out looking for her?"

"No." Jace said after a moment. "If she went out she'll come back. Just leave things the way they are. She'll come back."

Isabelle, now more calm than she was before, walked away. When she was near the door, she stopped and turned. "Oh, by the way, Alexia said to tell you she went home."

"Okay, thanks." Jace said in a hushed tone, not wanting to look at Isabelle, but being unsuccessful to escape her glare.

Without another word, Isabelle left Jace alone.

XXXXX

The sun was high up, at its strongest time, and Clary was still nowhere to be found. Now, everyone began to worry. They all decided to make an extensive and thorough search of the Institute, and then later, if she still wasn't found, they'd go out. Alec took the Sanctuary, and the west wing. Isabelle took the east and south wing, as well as the kitchen and dining room. Jace took the rest of the Institute.

He searched in every room of the north wing, under the bed, in the closet, the bathroom, the cabinets, and even dressers. When he was unsuccessful he then went to the library, searching in every corner that was big enough to fit a person her size. Finally, he went to the greenhouse. He believed she wouldn't be there. She did say that her birthday night was the most unforgettable moment of her life, but all that was shot down when she revealed her true feeling to him. He truly thought that the greenhouse was a place she would never set foot in. But for Isabelle's sake, and his humor, he went to look anyway.

He opened the door. Everything was as it always is in here, peaceful and quiet. He went in and began to walk around the paths, looking carefully in between the potted plants, making sure she wasn't hiding behind them. He looked behind the shelves holding more potted plants. He saw nothing.

He walked around the middle section of plants to go back out and report to Isabelle he found nothing. He was sure she was going to ask him if he did a careful and meticulous search. He didn't feel like dealing with her bossiness, so he decided to do things right the first time around. As he was rounding the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Clary lying on the ground, covered in a blanket.

If there was something he knew full well was the greenhouse. The greenhouse was his favorite spot in the entire Institute, and he knew that place like the back of his hand. That place, that particular spot where Clary was lying down on was where he and she spent the first minutes of her sixteenth birthday. Was it coincidence that she was sleeping right there? It must be. She made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with him. If that, in fact, was true, why would she be here?

He shook the thought away, and walked to her. She was sleeping so peacefully, so serene. Her eyes were red around the rims. Either she's allergic to something here, or she was crying. But crying over what? He didn't know. And frankly, he said to himself, he didn't care. Though a part of him had a hard time believing that.

"Clary." He spoke her name, not too loud but not too soft. He didn't want to startle her. That completely backfired. As soon as he spoke her name, her whole body jumped and her eyes shot open. He gave her a few seconds to gain composure. He saw her eyes glancing around, trying to take in the knowledge of her surroundings. Her eyes fell on him. She tried to sit up, but he guessed she was too tired to move.

"What?" Her voice was deep with sleepiness and grogginess.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked.

"Sleeping." She answered after a few moments.

"You need to come down. Isabelle has been looking for you. She's practically going mad."

"No." He heard her say. "I don't want to go anywhere. Tell her to come here."

Jace was surprised at this. He had never seen her act this way. But then again, the Clary that was with him in the library yesterday was a complete stranger. The Clary he knew loved him, and would do anything to be with him. This Clary wanted to be away from him forever.

Jace couldn't take it anymore. This new Clary was not the Clary he fell in love with. This Clary was being a total bitch to him. He was going to return the favor. "Look," he said in a fierce and angry tone, "I don't know what happened to you. I don't know what you did last night. I don't know if you went out drinking and now have the world's worst hangover, but you're not going to be this way. You will come down and you will appease Isabelle. Afterwards, you can do whatever the hell you want."

At this, Clary sat up on her elbow and stared daggers at him. Her voice, as she spoke, was angry and, Jace thought, hurt. "I don't pry at your business. I don't ask you what you did last night, or who you were with, so don't ask me." She laid back down and brought the cover over her head.

Jace was scared. He was scared that he had done the most stupidest thing in his life. Those words, that voice was not of an angry girl who wanted to be left alone. Those words and voice were of a girl who was deeply wounded. He was terrified.

"Clary?" He said her name, almost in a whisper, his heart pounding heavily.

"What?" She answered in a hushed angry tone. She sniffled.

He managed to speak in a barely audible voice. "Where were you last night?"

Long seconds passed. He could hear her breathing in heavily, as though trying to calm down. Then she said in a whisper full of pain, tears and hurt. "Outside your door."

Jace's heart stopped. What he feared has come to be. "Clary—"

"Get out." She said softly.

"Clary, please—"

She sat up and stared at him with bloodshot eyes, full of tears and a wet face. "GET OUT!" She shouted loudly. Jace couldn't do anything else but comply with her wishes. He left. He left her alone, crying, in her pain and despair. He felt like the lowest piece of crap in the world. Even he hated himself.

XXXXX

Alone in her room, Clary stared at the far wall. She had never felt so broken, so dead before. She didn't like it. She didn't like the way she felt, or who she had become. She'd become this pathetic girl who, because of a guy, had lost the will to live. She remembered she used to think about girls who would end their lives because their boyfriends would break up with them, or leave them for someone else. Clary would judge them and say they were the most obscene creatures of the earth. Who, in their right minds, would cease to live, cease to exist, because some guy said no to you? Clary would think about these girls and say the foulest things about them.

Now that she had experienced their pain, she completely understood them. It's not that a guy would control the girl's lives, not at all! It's that someone took away the most wonderful feeling anyone can feel. Someone had taken away their love.

Clary thought back to an article she had read about scientists wanting to experiment with human life. The article said that scientists wondered if someone who did not know civilization didn't, have any knowledge of human life at all, didn't know any language, how would this person live? The scientists, the article said, took a new born baby and shut him up in a room. The baby would not have any company except for the daily necessities: feeding and diaper change. For days the life of this baby would be as such, but not even a week after its birth, the child died. The scientists were flabbergasted at this. They made sure daily that the child was in perfect health. They were astounded that the child's life had ended so swiftly. Then, the article revealed, the scientists knew the answer to their dilemma. The child was in perfect health, had food every day and at its proper times. But because the child lacked in human contact the child could not live in such conditions.

If even a baby, a being who does not know the meaning of love, cannot survive, cannot live without love, how can a full grown person, someone who has experienced love in its most wondrous state, survive without it?

It's not that the girls' lives were controlled by the men in their lives, it's that love was taken away from them. That's what killed them.

It's been almost two weeks since the greenhouse. Clary had to get up. She had to get out. She had to get love back in her life.

She got up, showered, dressed herself and went out to look for Jace.

XXXXX

Clary entered the library, where she knew Jace would be. When she opened the doors, he didn't turn to see who it was. She closed the doors and headed towards him.

When she reached him he didn't acknowledge her, not even when she spoke his name.

"Jace," she said for the second time.

"What?" he asked in a tired tone.

She rounded his chair and took her seat in the couch. She curled her legs in and reached for the fleece blanket to cover her bottom half. "I've come to tell you the truth. I've come to tell you everything." Again, he said nothing. She continued anyway. "I told you about Athena and when she rescued me and made me her soldier. I told you that she had been watching me for years, and had chosen me to take her name and do her will. But I left something out. I left it out because I never wanted anyone to know about it. I felt this was my burden alone to carry. I had chosen it to be this way." She took a deep breath and exhaled. "After Athena laid out her proposal of making me Parthenos, she told me I had to choose. She told me it was something I had to decide on my own, that she couldn't force herself upon me. After taking into consideration everything, I decided to accept. But before I could tell her what I'd chosen, she said, "Before you make your decision, there is something else you must know." She waited a few seconds. "Athena said to me, 'If you are going to serve me, if you are going to be my soldier, my chosen one, you must take a vow of maidenhood.'" Upon hearing this, Jace's head shot towards her, a look of shock and unbelief in his face. "She said, 'All those who serve me are forever pure. As I am a Virgin goddess, those who follow me must be as I am. If you are to accept what I offer, you must take it all. Otherwise there can be no agreement.'" There was a silence. "'But know this,'" she continued with the goddess's condition, "'If you do accept, and somewhere along the road you break your vow, all that is Parthenos will cease to exist. You will lose your new life, and I will depart from you forever. Choose carefully.'"

Clary looked down, her hands playing with the edge of the blanket. "That is the truth, all of it." She looked up at him. "I never stopped loving you." She whispered. "Every day since I last saw you a year ago you have always been in my heart. Back in the Penhallow's manor, in Idris, when you said those words to me, I knew there could never be anything between us. I knew we would never sneak off where no one would see us, and do things that were forbidden. I knew that the thought of you and me being together was a shattered one. That's why I chose to be Parthenos. If I couldn't be yours, I would be no one's." She closed her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks. She opened her eyes once again. "I wanted you to know. I felt you had a right to know."

Suddenly, Clary was startled. A loud bang was heard. She later realized that Jace had slammed his hand on the table nearby, his eyes angry. "A right? You felt I had a _right_?!" Clary was taken aback by this sudden burst. She didn't understand. She thought he'd at least be happy that she was being frank with him. He got up fiercely, his movement causing his chair to be knocked down. "Forgive me, please if I am misunderstanding, but when, pray tell, did I have this _right_ you speak of?! Was it when I came to your room the first night you came back and you practically shoved me out your door? Or was it in this very room when I opened my heart out to you, confessed my true and undying love for you and you laughed at my face? If I am missing something, please, point it out to me, because frankly I don't see this _right_ you speak of!"

Clary was looking at him with wide eyes, tears spilling out, mouth agape. This is not how she saw this moment. She got up, stared at him with hurtful eyes and said in a strained voice, fighting to hold back sobs. "The right I speak of is precisely in this room. When you took me in your arms and kissed me, made me feel loved once again, made me feel like there could possibly be a chance in this whole mess that is my life. The right I speak of is when you took me and laid me on that couch and pressed yourself against me. The right I speak of is when my heart pounded like a drum against your own." She took a step closer. "That is the _right_ I speak of." And without another word from either one of them, she left.

When the doors of the library closed behind her, she took off running to her room. Once inside, she shut the door, not bothering to lock it, and sank down. Clary hated to cry. Even though she had just taken a shower, she got back in.

The hot water poured on her naked body, washing away the tears that streamed down. She leaned forward against the wall, her back to the curtain. She wanted the hot water to wash away her pain, her sorrow, her grief. She wished she could stay in there forever.

Unexpectedly, the shower curtain pulled back. She turned to see what had caused this. Her eyes widened in surprise. Jace stood there, staring at her swollen eyes with his own full of pain. She was aware she was naked, but she didn't care. Suddenly, Jace reached for her, took her face in between his hands and pulled her in. His lips crashed against her own. His arms encircled ferociously around her wet, warm and bare body. She held him tight against herself, not wanting to let go ever.

Jace then broke the kiss, reached down and carried her in his arms. Clary held on to him by his neck, laid her head on his shoulder. He then dropped her on the bed, took his shirt off, and he came plummeting down on top of her. She received him with open arms and held him tight.

His lips kissed her own, taking in every bit of her. He then moved his head lower to her neck and kissed her. Clary embraced him, her eyes shut, wanting to take in every moment of pleasure.

_Athena,_ she thought, _Athena, please forgive me. I love him so much. I don't want to lose him again._ With little effort, she managed to open her legs and let him settle in between.

XXXXX

_Clary found herself in Athena's palace. She wore a white night gown. Clary walked the hall of the goddess's throne room barefoot. She was aware of the sin she had committed, and knew she had to pay a price. The goddess had called her to collect that price._

_Athena sat on her throne, looking at Clary. Clary was surprised she was not angry, and if she was she didn't show it. Clary stopped midway, as one always should, and bowed._

"_Rise, Clarissa." The goddess spoke in her soft voice. Clary lifted her head and faced her goddess. "You have broken your vow. You know the consequence of this."_

"_I do." Clary replied. "I must now die."_

_The goddess was silent for a second. "What do you speak of, child?"_

_Clary was bemused. "I have broken the vow of maidenhood. I have betrayed your trust and loyalty. Now I must die. That was the deal, was it not?"_

"_No, my child. That was not it at all." Clary was dumbfounded. "The deal was that if you broke your vow all that is Parthenos will cease to exist. Meaning you will no longer be Parthenos. That does not mean you will die."_

_Clary was shocked. She misunderstood the meaning of it all along! "So, what will happen now?" Clary asked._

"_By rights I should take away all of me away, but I can't do that, not right now. You have a mission to complete. A mission that millions of lives depend on. You will carry out your mission, you will complete it, and then you will no longer be Parthenos."_

_Clary bowed in thanks and obedience._

XXXXX

Clary woke up. She had never been so happy in her life. She and Jace had consummated their love, finally. Clary found herself next to Jace, her head resting right above his heart. Her arm went across his abdomen, and she slightly tightened her grip. She turned her head slightly and kissed his chest, once, twice, thrice.

"My lips are up here." She smiled. She lifted herself up, and made her way up to his lips. When she came down, she felt his arms go around her, on her back, her hair, her waist. When she looked at him again, they both smiled. But they weren't smiles of shyness or slight shame. They were smiles of sheer joy and happiness. Finally, after all they'd been through, they were able to enjoy at least one night.

"What happens now?" Jace asked, his fingers lightly caressing the middle of her lower back. Clary was leaned against him, her breasts touching his chest. She knew exactly what he meant by his question. What happens now with Athena and Parthenos?

"We go on." She answered.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"But," Jace moved his hand higher, to her shoulder blade. "What about all this ceasing to be Parthenos deal?"

Clary took a breath. "Athena is going to allow me to finish my mission, then she'll take Parthenos away.

"How do you know this?" Jace inquired, confusion clear in his eyes.

Clary took her hand and meddled with the hair that was on his forehead. "Athena came to me in a dream."

"And how does that affect us?"

"It doesn't." Clary said. "It doesn't affect us in any way. With us it'll be like nothing ever happened. We can be together," she leaned down and gave a small peck on his lips. "Forever."

Jace, hearing the most beautiful words in the world, took his love by the waist, turned her over so he was above her and kissed her fully on the lips. There, on the same place as last night, he made love to her once again.


	8. Chapter 8

_The mighty gods of Olympus, and their chosen heroes all were defeated. Ananke stood on a mountain top as the sole ruler of all, looking down at her conquered territory. Most of the gods lay in golden ichor, their blood, and all their chosen warriors, the humans, were dead. Every last one of them gone. Ananke, after a bloody war, declared herself queen of the universe, and ordered those who opposed her to be executed immediately. Her armies, led by her faithful warrior Bia, carried out her orders to the letter of the law._

_Zeus, king of the gods, Hera, his wife and queen of the gods, Apollo, Aphrodite, Ares, Dionysus, Artemis, Hermes, Demeter, Hephaestus, Hades, Hestia, and Poseidon, thirteen Olympians and big gods were defeated in a battle that Ananke actually had to get dirty on, but not so much. But there was one Olympian, one god left alive, and this one Ananke ordered to be left alive. This one and the champion were to be left alive. Athena and her Chosen One, Clary, were chained and held in strong security. Ananke and Bia made their way to them, and after mocking them, Ananke gave Bia the freedom to do as she pleased with her rival. And Ananke would take care of Athena. Ananke raised her sword and separated the goddess of wisdom's head from her body. The Mother of Fates raised her bloodied sword in victory and yelled with triumph._

Ananke returned to the present. As she always did every morning, she looked into the future and witnessed her victorious feat against the Olympians and the pathetic humans they call heroes, _Chosen Ones_. For years the vision never faltered. Ananke had communicated her vision with the gods. They shooed her off and told her she was crazy. They would tell her that the gods of Olympus would never cease, and that their power and reign would always be alive. Within time, the gods had exiled Ananke from Olympus and ruled that she would never be part of their council. Ananke didn't argue. She was going to win in the end anyways.

But what she looked forward to so much in her vision was when she would take that idiot of a goddess and shove her wisdom and unbeatable war strategies in her face. Oh yes, that day will be one to look forward to. Until then, Ananke will have to be patient and continue her plans.

She walked to the training courtyard where she knew Bia would be with the soldiers, training, preparing for the great war. As expected, Bia was putting her whole mind, body and soul into this. Ananke didn't have to call her name. Bia felt her presence. She turned and bowed to receive her goddess. Ananke always liked that of Bia. Ananke never had to tell Bia how she should behave, how she should act around her. Bia truly was an asset to the cause.

"My Lady," Bia said, "How may I serve you?"

"Rise." Bia did as she was told. "How much longer until you're prepared?"

"Just waiting on your word, My Lady."

"Then go. We launch a full scale attack. We go all in. We take all, no prisoners." Then she smirked. "Except those two."

Bia bowed in compliance and left to do as her goddess commanded.

XXXXX

The sun began to creep its rays into the window. The rays penetrated the glass and shot straight through and hit Jace right on his closed eyes. Jace, upon feeling the bright ray through his closed eye lids began to stir and wake up. He didn't want to move so much. Clary was sleeping peacefully with him, next to him. He remembered the events of the night before and smiled to himself. Never had he been so content.

He turned to see the time. He saw it was just past seven. A big day was ahead of them and regrettably he knew they had to get up. Jace didn't want to wake Clary. She looked so peaceful, he dared not disturb that. He carefully slithered out of her arms and the warm bed, grabbed some pants and slipped them on. He walked out and headed straight for the kitchen. He wanted to grab some breakfast and bring it up for them both to enjoy together.

When he opened the kitchen door, he found Isabelle pouring herself a cup of coffee. She turned and saw it was him. She bid him good morning and he returned the greeting. He then grabbed a tray, two bowls from the cabinet, and two spoons and went for the fridge. He peered inside and grabbed the milk gallon. He then went to the pantry and grabbed a box of cereal. He put it all on the tray, and headed back out.

"What are you doing?" Isabelle asked, her voice still heavy with sleep.

Jace smiled and said, "Having breakfast in bed."

"Are you going to eat twice?"

Jace smiled a sheepish smile, and said with his eyes bright and happy. "Clary is eating with me."

Isabelle raised her eyebrows. "In bed?"

Jace, without another word, winked at her and left. As he was walking back he realized he was still smiling. He laughed softly to himself. _I'm going to have breakfast in bed… with Clary!_ He laughed again, louder this time and hurried back.

XXXXX

Clary felt cold. She reached over to get warm next to Jace. With her eyes closed, she stretched her arm, and searched for Jace. When she felt nothing but the mattress and the sheets, she opened her eyes. She was alone. She sat up on her elbow and listened. She thought maybe he was in the restroom and waited to hear for running water. All she heard was silence. Clary looked over at the clock and read seven-twelve. Knowing Jace he was probably in the training room. She really thought he'd stay with her. After the night they had, the romantic moments and life-changing events she really thought he'd stay with her.

Did he have second thoughts? Could she have been another adventure he could say he conquered? Could Jace have done that? She's known all along that Jace was the kind of man who wanted girls and then wanted them to leave him alone. Could Clary really have been another momentary pleasure?

She lay back down, not wanting what she was thinking to be true. She clutched the sheets to her naked body, held them tight, and thought about what would happen. She flipped her attention to the opening door.

Jace walked in carrying a tray with what looked like breakfast, a gallon of milk, cereal and bowls. He saw she was awake and smiled. With his foot he softly kicked the door closed. He set the tray down, and headed straight for Clary. She, seeing the smile on his face and eyes, sat up, still clutching the sheets, and received the kiss he leaned in for. They lingered for several seconds. Jace, not wanting to break from the kiss, sat on the bed next to her and took her in his arms. Clary, feeling his tight embrace around her, let go of the sheets and wrapped her own arms around him.

They kissed harder. Clary dropped her hand down and began to mess with his jeans' button. Not having success, Jace took over and completely removed them. They pressed themselves together and made love in the bright morning.

XXXXX

Jace lay on the bed, Clary resting on his side, her arm embracing him. With his finger, Jace did a circular movement on Clary's shoulder.

"You hungry? I brought breakfast." Jace said with laughter.

Clary laughed as well. "What cereal is it?"

"I have no idea. Isabelle did grocery shopping last week and she brought what she says a mundane swore to her is the best cereal in the world."

"Really?" Clary asked in a mocking astonished tone. "Well, then I must try this cereal that is the best in the world!"

Jace, before lifting himself off the bed, leaned down and kissed Clary on the forehead. She sighed as he did. Jace got up and headed for the tray. Clary couldn't help but notice his perfect body. His broad shoulders, his strong back, his thin waist and well defined butt. For some reason, she couldn't explain, her eyes lingered on his butt. She thought it was the most perfect piece of art in the universe. So full, so well defined, so- gone. He turned around. Now, instead of a butt, was something else. At the sight of this, Clary's eyes shot up and landed on his.

Jace smiled and lifted his eyebrows several times. "Like what you see?"

She smiled in a bit of shame at the fact of being caught staring. "Would you judge me if I say I like very much what I see?"

"No," Jace answered, walking over to her. He lay the tray on the nightstand and slipped back into bed. He brought Clary in and held her tight. "I wouldn't judge you. I'd agree with you."

Clary laughed. Jace kissed her once on the lips, then reached over and grabbed the bowls. He grabbed the box and began to open it.

"Lucky Charms? That's the best cereal in the world?" Clary asked in an unbelieving tone.

"Apparently so, but you can never trust a mundane." Upon hearing this Clary glared at Jace. "What?" He protested.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Just pour the cereal."

With a smile and a silent laugh, Jace obliged.

XXXXX

The Shadowhunters and Clary were all in the training room. They all came to the agreement that with this new enemy they needed to be prepared, so every day for two hours they'd train with weapons and on Fridays they'd train one hour with weapons and two hours they'd train unarmed.

When Jace and Clary arrived, both Isabelle and Alec were already there. They were fighting each other, Izzy with her whip and sword, Alec with his bow and arrow and short sword.

"I call winner." Jace announced. The siblings made no acknowledgement of his words for they were locked in a sword attack, equally matched. Alec tried to push harder, make his sister lose her footing, but her leg muscles were too strong. Isabelle, unbeknownst to her older brother, let her legs slide in a split, one leg forward the other behind. Upon the sudden loss of support, Alec fell forward. Luckily, with many years of training, he was able to break his fall in an instant. When he turned and stared at Iz, she had her sword pointed to his neck.

"I win." She said with a smirk. Alec smiled back. Isabelle stretched out her hand and helped her brother up.

"Nice, Isabelle." Jace congratulated. He walked over to them, his two swords in hand. Clary was behind him, a staff in hand. "My turn."

"I've beaten one big brother, I can beat another one." Izzy mocked.

"You're starting to sound like him, Iz." Alec joked. "I think you two really _are_ related."

"You're just jealous, Alec." Iz responded.

"Oh, believe me, I'm not jealous. I like myself the way I am."

"Somebody has to." Jace said under his breath.

Izzy, having heard him quite well, laughed silently.

Jace readied himself as did Izzy. They circled each other, waiting to see who would be the first one to strike. Izzy took the first move. She raised her hand over her head and cracked the whip. She aimed for his feet, but Jace was too quick for that.

He jumped up and over, Izzy following him with her eyes. He landed right behind her, and attacked. He swung his left hand inwards and went for her torso. Izzy, however, blocked it with her sword. Jace then attacked with his other sword. Izzy, seeing this, kicked high and hit the hilt of his sword. The sword was knocked from Jace's grasp and clanked on the other side of the room.

Her victory didn't last long. As soon as the sword was knocked away, he took hold of her ankle and yanked her off the floor. With that, Isabelle lost her footing, her grip, and her edge. Jace dropped her and she was weaponless. When Isabelle opened her eyes, Jace's sword was right on her neck.

"I win."

Clary smiled. Jace, feeling her joy, turned to face her. "Come on, let's have another round."

"Oh, Jace," Clary said in a soft voice, "I don't think we should that here."

"Oh, please, I beg you, wait until you're alone." Alec said in a concerned tone.

Jace turned to his _parabatai_. "I know you have the deep desire of seeing me naked, but that'll never happen. I will say this, though. You have great taste."

Alec rolled his eyes. "You know what? I do have great taste. Taste for Magnus, that is. He'll be glad to hear that you agree on my taste."

Jace held up his hands. "Look, I'm sure Magnus is a real hot guy, but I don't have taste for him. I prefer the female sex of my species."

Clary scoffed. Jace turned and saw her with her arms crossed. "So, it's girls in general, not just me, but girls."

Seeing where this was going, Jace raised his eyebrows. "I did not say that."

"Technically," Isabelle cut in, "You did."

Jace stared daggers at Izzy. "Turning on your own brother, I see."

"Hey, you kicked my ass, I gotta kick yours back."

"Oh, not cool." Jace said in a low voice.

XXXXX

After a successful and very entertaining training session, Jace left and got in the shower. He washed well, made sure he didn't smell of sweat or looked dirty. He wanted to be at his best for his love. Jace had washed himself fully and wanted to stay under the spray of the warm water for a bit longer. He suddenly felt something slither from behind his ribcage around to his chest. He turned his sight behind him and saw Clary embracing him, bare.

He relaxed and smiled. He put his arms over hers which were locked around his torso. "Hey," he greeted her.

"Hi. I thought we could shower together. Am I too late?"

Jace shook his head slightly. "Not at all. You're just in time." He turned to face her, took her in his arms, leaned down and covered her mouth with his own.

XXXXX

Belvedera opened her eyes. She sat before the fire of ceremony in the temple of Apollo. She had the most terrifying vision she's ever had. The gods of Olympus… dead. She could not believe the vision she'd had was true. How could the gods dies? They were immortal; they were the givers of life. How could they have an end?

Her heart pounded rapidly. She must be sure about this vision. She must know if this vision is in fact a true one, or just a dream. She must seek council. She got up and ran out, her priestly robes chasing behind her. She ran across the courtyard, not caring who saw her or what they thought of her. She rounded a corner and opened double doors. The doors revealed a set of stairs that led to the roof of the temple.

When she arrived, she looked up at the night sky. "My Lord Apollo," she whispered, "I need your guidance." Not even two seconds later, a great light shone and encircled her. When the light dissipated she found herself in a grand palace hall. She knew this place all too well. Belvedera ran down the hall until she came to a set of never-ending pillars. Here, she knew, she must not run, but walk. Her heart still hammering in her chest, she walked slowly and calmly. She stopped dead in her tracks. She saw him. His back was towards her. He then turned and greeted her with warm eyes. Belvedera bowed.

"My Lord Apollo." She looked up. She knew she had to wait until she was given permission to rise, or to look up, but she didn't wait for it. She didn't wait for it because she knew she didn't have to. Apollo extended his arms out, and Belvedera ran to him. She jumped and he caught her in his embrace. Their lips found each other.

"What is it, My Love? Why do you seek my council?"

Belvedera, still in his embrace, looked into his eyes. "My Love, I'm frightened."

"Why?" His voice and eyes were full of concern.

"I've had a vision. I've never had one like this. In fact, I never thought this vision was a possible one." There was silence. "I saw the gods, all dead. My Love, please tell me, is this one that is to come?"

Apollo was silent.

Belvedera sucked in a breath. Her eyes immediately filled with tears. "I've had it for some time." Apollo confessed. "I never paid it any attention. Like you, I thought this vision was one that would never be possible. When I began to have it, I pushed it aside. But I kept having it. I still didn't mind it. But now that you say you saw it, I'm beginning to believe it will come to pass."

Tears were running down Belvedera's cheeks. "What do we do? There must be something we can do, something I can do."

"There is one thing we all can do." Apollo said. "We can fight. I will assemble the gods and their armies. You prepare my armies. When the time is right, we will attack."

She exhaled in relief. There was still hope. "We will be ready."


	9. Chapter 9

_Five months ago…_

Clary answered Athena's call to present herself in the Great Hall. When Clary arrived she saw her goddess sitting on her throne, but all around her were other people. But, Clary knew, these weren't any people. In fact, they weren't people at all. These were the gods of Olympus, _all_ of them.

Feeling unworthy, Clary bowed all the way down. "Rise, Clarissa." Athena said. Clary obeyed. "I have called you so you will know the others like you."

"Others like me?" Clay was not sure what her goddess was referring to.

"Yes. Just as you are my soldier, all the gods have their own soldiers. There will come a time when you may need to fight alongside them. I thought it wise to introduce you to them now."

Clary understood more now. She noticed movement to her right. She turned and saw a group of people standing around. She figured these were the soldiers.

One of the gods stepped forward. Clary assumed he was Zeus because of the lightning sparking from his eyes. "Jason." He called with a booming voice. From the group of soldiers a young man stepped forward. He made his way to Zeus, stepped in front of him, and spoke loud and clear.

"Jason is my mortal name. To my god and lord Zeus I am called Wings."

Who Clary guessed was Hera, because of the long train of peacock feathers behind her dress, stepped forward. "Belle." A young girl with long brown hair stepped up. She made her way gracefully to the center, and introduced herself. "Campana is my given name by my goddess Hera."

From the gods, a woman with long blonde hair in curls took a step forward. She was wearing a light pink dress, through which Clary could see very clearly her intimates. Very seductive. Clary bet this was Aphrodite. "Amity, my girl."

Amity walked upon the sound of her name. When she was where everyone could see her, she turned to face Clary and curtsied. "Hello. Pandemos is what I've been baptized with by my lovely goddess of love."

A very attractive man shining bright like the sun called forth his soldier. Clary guessed he was Apollo. "Paige."

From the soldiers, a young woman with light brown hair to the middle of her back began to walk. She stood in front of the one who called her. "Paige is my birth name. Belvedera is my Lord Apollo's given name for me."

Ares then took a step forward. In full armor, he called for his chosen one. "Michael."

Michael, in full armor as well, stood proudly as his god was. "Catalyst is my name."

A woman, a very attractive woman, stepped forward. She had long red hair, like Clary. She wore a golden heart shape breastplate, strapless, a golden tone skirt, and golden knee-high boots with a bow strapped across her chest and a quiver of arrows on her back. Clary didn't know who this goddess was. "Scarlett."

Scarlett, red hair on top and black hair on the bottom half of her head, walked towards her goddess. "Night Sky is my name. As my lady is goddess of the moon, I am her soldier of the night."

Clary knew who the goddess was now. Artemis, goddess of the moon, twin sister to Apollo.

Hermes then stepped forward. There was no mistaking him. He had wings on his shoes. Clary suppressed a smile. "Arthur."

"Arthur on earth is my name. On Mount Olympus I am Orator."

Goddess of the harvest and crops, Demeter, called her soldier. Clary could tell she was Demeter. She had flowers on her hair. "Lillianne."

Lillianne made her way to the front and center. She bowed softly. "Amaranth, at your service."

The next god who stepped forward was another unmistakable one. He wore all black, and had ash and soot on his face, arms and hands. Hephaestus, god of blacksmith and fire. "Jack."

When Jack was the center of everyone's attention, he announced his god-given name. "Pyro."

When the next god took up his turn, Clary felt a bit of fear. She knew who he was. Hades, god of the underworld. "Bethany."

Bethany nodded her head in a greeting. "Diamond I am known by my lord Hades. As he is the Lord of the Underworld, he is lord of not only the dead, but of all the treasures under the world." Clary understood. Hades was lord of the minerals as well, hence the name of his soldier.

The god of the sea stepped forward. Clary knew his identity for he bore on his hand a trident. "Cory."

The sea god's chosen one walked forward. "Poseidon, god of the seas, has bestowed upon me the name of Atlantic."

A young woman stepped forward. She seemed shy. Clary felt drawn towards her. "Nora." Her voice was soft and sweet.

Nora, a girl with long, brown curls made herself known. "My Lady Hestia, goddess of the hearth, has named me Ember. Do not be fooled. She may seem harmless at first sight, and therefore she is known as the Last Olympian, but she is very powerful. Don't underestimate her."

When everyone had been introduced, Athena then stepped down from her throne. "Clarissa."

Clary responded. She took a few steps forward. "To my goddess of Wisdom I am known as Parthenos."

Athena then spoke to everyone. "We must be ready for when the time comes that we must all join forces and fight as one."

XXXXX

_Present Day…_

Clary and Jace lay on the ground of the bathroom. They'd had a little fun of their own and were now resting from it.

"I've never done it in the bathroom." Jace pointed out.

Clary laughed. "I'm honestly surprised. I would've thought you've done it everywhere."

"Oh, no. I mean, I've done it in several places, just not here."

"Oh," Clary lifted her head slightly to look at him. "And where _have_ you done it?"

"Well," Jace took a breath. "I've done it on the bed, of course, in the tub, in a pool, against a wall, on the grass, in her parent's bedroom, the foot of the bed," he was silent for a few seconds. "Oh! And on the steps of The Accords Hall."

Clary was truly shocked at this one. "What?! When was this? What was it like?"

"This was a few years ago. And it was a challenge, but I mastered it." Clary couldn't help but laugh.

"And so the bathroom was your first time with me, huh?" Clary asked with the clear note of a joke in her voice.

"Not only that." Jace confessed. "You're the first one I do it with that I'm in love with."

Not being able to resist it, Clary leans up and captures his lips with her own. They kiss passionately. "I love you, too." Clary said afterwards. "Jace, I never want to be apart from you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be with you forever."

Jace traced his fingers from her shoulder down her arm and took a hold of her hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it once. He then held her hand next to his heart, looked into her eyes and said, "I do, too."

XXXXX

Everything was peaceful and calm. The training session had been over and done with about two hours ago. Everyone had gone to do what they deemed worthy of their time. Alec went to the Library to brush up on his demonology. Isabelle went to her room and read a book. Clary and Jace were in his room, resting from their recent love making.

Clary thought this was the best she's had so far, and she made Jace know. He agreed with her. They were lying next to each other, their eyes almost closed from the weariness.

Suddenly, the whole Institute shook. That woke them up completely. They looked at each other for a few seconds, then jumped out. They clothed as fast as they could then ran out to meet Alec and Isabelle. They were as astonished as Clary and Jace were. They all ran back to their rooms, dressed in gear and met back as soon as possible in the Weapons Room. Everyone, except Clary, stocked up on weapons, and once ready they headed out. Clary was in her Soldier form.

When they got outside, they saw nothing. Everything was calm and serene. What was it they felt, then? They all waited a few more minutes.

Nothing.

When they were going to adopt the idea of false alarm, they heard a loud shrieking. They all turned. A demon was headed straight for them. Isabelle slashed her whip and killed the demon instantly. Suddenly, there was a whole army of demons. All type of shape, form and size were surrounding them. They were dangerously outnumbered. Clary doubted they would make it out of this one.

The demons attacked.

From every side and angle, demons came. In less than five minutes, the Shadowhunters were badly hurt. They could barely move, much less defend themselves. Clary was wounded quite badly as well. One demon had picked up Isabelle from the ankle and held her high. The demon threatened to drop her a long distance and kill her. Isabelle was too weak to fight back. Her brothers and sister were too weak to try and save her.

The demon dropped her.

She was falling fast and hard. Then she was gone. Literally, gone. Isabelle was nowhere to be seen. She disappeared. Clary knew only one whose speed was like the gods. His speed was given to him by the swiftest god of them all, after all.

Clary searched around. She found him. He held Isabelle in his arms. She was safe. Clary made it known to Jace and Alec of her wellbeing and location. They both looked to see where Clary was pointing. Alec wondered out loud who he was, and if he was for them or for their enemies.

"He's for us, definitely." Clary assured him. "He's Orator, Hermes's Chosen Soldier."

Orator made his way down with Isabelle to Clary and the others. He gently set Isabelle down.

"Is she okay?" Clary asked.

"She's fine," he answered. "She needs healing, though." He looked up and saw Clary and the others. He saw they were all wounded and badly hurt. "You all do."

"I can take care of that." Everyone faced towards the sound of the new voice. A young woman stood before them.

"Belvedera!" Clary said her name with renewed hope.

"Hey, Parthenos. Let me take care of you guys." Belvedera then lifted her hand and focused her energy. From her hand a golden light emitted and covered everyone. When the light faded away, they were good as new. Even Isabelle was fully restored. "There, that's better." Belvedera said with a smile.

Noticing their confused looks, Clary explained. "Belvedera is Apollo's Chosen Soldier. Apollo is god of many things, among them is medicine and healing." Clary turned her attention back to her godly comrades. "My friends, what's going on?"

"Parthenos," Belvedera spoke, "A great war is at hand. The gods are in danger, and so are we. We must all fight together and try to save each other and this world. Ananke has declared war on the Olympians. She claims she will be the sole ruler and if we stand in her way she will destroy us all."

"Ananke?" Clary was confused. "But, she's no warrior. How will she win this war she's started?"

"She has a powerful warrior by her side. Someone you know, Bia."

Upon the sound of her name, Clary began to feel dizzy. "Bia is working with Ananke?"

"Yes. And I know you know exactly how powerful, how skilled she is. You were, after all, the one who made her."

"I know." Clary said, her head down.

"My friend," Belvedera put her hand on Clary's shoulder. "Don't distress. We're all here for you."

Clary looked up. "All?"

Belvedera nodded once. "It's not just here. It's all over the world."

"Let's get to work, then." Clary said, her expression lifting at the sound of her friends being at war alongside her.

Orator sprinted. He was quick as lightning. With his short sword, he slashed, stabbed, and cut many demons at once.

Belvedera shot arrows with her bow. She would get three or four at a time, load them on her bow, pull back and let go. The arrows all sailed high and found their targets. The arrows destroyed the demons and when the arrows had done their job, they'd dissolve. Belvedera would never run out of arrows. Any time she'd take one, another would take its place in her quiver.

Parthenos took her staff and began to fight the demons. Any time the owl on her staff or her armor would touch a demon, it would die. She now truly believed that this battle was theirs. The Shadowhunters all fought as well, and proved to be very skilled and agile in combat.

When there were very few demons left, Bia made herself known. She commanded her demons to stop. She walked towards Clary. When she was close enough, she stopped. "The time has now come, Clary. I will now defeat you and you will be but a shadow of the past."

"You've never been able to beat me, Bia. Give it up."

"Oh, but see this time is different. You see, I've discovered your secret. Every time I've fought you, you've had your _goddess_ behind you. Now you will have nothing."

"And how, may I ask, are you going to accomplish that?" Clary asked.

"Simple. I will cut off the source to your power."

Clary was not following. "The source to my power is Athena. Please, enlighten me on how you plan to kill her."

Bia smiled evilly. "Like this." She raised her sword-bearing hand, and suddenly the heavens opened. From the open doorway, Athena was seen in her palace. Clary's heart was beating rapidly. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Athena was chained, and a sword to her head was being held in place. "Do it!" Bia shouted.

"NO!" Clary shouted at the top of her lungs, but before she or anyone else could witness anything, the heavens closed up again. All of a sudden, a great light shone around Clary. When the light faded, she was no longer Parthenos. She was just Clary.

Bia laughed softly. "Now my true happiness begins."

Clary was shocked. She never thought this would be possible. She never thought the death of a god could actually happen.

After all her training, all her skills and knowledge of combat, she knew what to do. She knew what she had to do, but all she could do was think one name. She thought it and yelled it in her mind.

_ATHENA!_


	10. Chapter 10

Bia was victorious. Ananke's warrior believed, knew, she had won. Without the pathetic goddess of wisdom to watch Clary's back, there was nothing to stand between Bia and triumph. Clary, Bia thought, looked like a hurt, confused puppy, without her owner, without protection, without anywhere to go or anyone to turn to. She looked hopeless and helpless. Finally, _finally_ Bia would have her revenge for that humiliation she went through on the day of The Challenge. Finally Bia would humiliate Clary and Athena the way they had humiliated her. Athena was taken care of. Athena was dead. A god, the goddess of wisdom and war strategies, was dead and by Bia's command. Victory had never tasted so sweet. And now it was Clary's turn.

XXXXX

Clary was still in shock. She still couldn't believe that a god was dead! How can that even be possible?! They're supposed to be immortal! They're supposed to be undefeatable! They're supposed to be all powerful and… immortal! And now since Athena was dead, Clary's powers as Parthenos were gone. To battle Bia and Ananke Clary would have to depend on the skills she'd acquired as Parthenos, and her Shadowhunter training.

Regaining her composure, Clary took a step forward, and waited for Bia to make her move. After a few seconds, Bia attacked. She charged with her sword in hand. Clary was weaponless. She waited for Bia to get a bit closer. When she was close enough, Clary ducked, rolled on her back and when she was on her knees, she kicked behind her and hit Bia on her knees. Bia fell and lost her footing. Now, Clary thought, was her chance. She stood above Bia ready for a strike to the chest.

Bia, however, didn't fall for that one. When Bia saw that Clary was going to strike, Bia kicked and hit Clary on the stomach, knocking all the air from her. Clary fell, completely weak. Bia now was above her, with her sword ready to strike. Clary was holding on to her stomach, trying to make the pain dissipate. She sneaked a peak, and saw that Bia was about to deliver the final blow. Clary knew she had to move, but the blow to her stomach still dominated over her body. She couldn't move. _This is it_, Clary thought, _This is my end._

"You are sentenced to death. By order of Ananke, goddess of fate, your punishment is sealed." Bia raised her sword high. She swung her sword down swiftly and hard. Unexpectedly, her sword clashed with a weapon. Bia followed the weapon up to its bearer.

"You are interfering! You, too, will die!" Bia shouted to the warrior holding the staff.

The warrior, however, pushed Bia and her sword back. Bia stumbled and tripped. The warrior turned to Clary, saw she was weak and picked her up. Seeing that the other warriors were nearby, the warrior took Clary to them.

"Clary!" Jace called out.

Hearing him loud and clear but unable to respond, Clary held up her hand in assurance.

"She's still weak from the blow." The warrior who rescued her informed. "She needs to rest. Can you take her to a secure location?"

"Yes." Jace confirmed. "The Institute. Alec! Izzy! Help me!"

Alec and his sister obliged and helped their brother. While Jace was carrying Clary, Alec ran in front of him, his bow and arrow ready to fend off any demons that would attack. Isabelle watched the rear, her whip ready. When they got to the steps, Alec ran forward and opened the door form them. They ran inside and closed the door behind them.

XXXXX

After a few minutes of resting, Clary was feeling much better. Jace was at her side constantly. Alec and Izzy were with them, and when they saw or felt that Jace and Clary were having a private moment, they left with the pretext of having to do something. When Alec and Izzy were called back, Izzy brought gear from her own, and Alec had weapons. Jace stayed with Clary while she changed into gear. When she was descent, Jace took out his stele.

"Ready? You're going to be Marked for the first time in a whole year."

"I know. Will you do it? I haven't done it in a long time, I feel like I'll mess it up." Clary confessed.

"Yeah, I'll help you."

Jace Marked her with the usual runes. On her right hand, the Clairvoyance rune, on her chest, the Angelic Power Mark, and on her right arm the Blocking rune. He also Marked her with the heightened speed, strength and soundless. When he had finished those, he then looked her in the eyes.

"Take your shirt off." He commanded her.

She looked at him baffled. "Jace—"

"Not for that." Jace said, reading her mind. "I'm going to Mark you… on your heart."

Clary remembered he once told her that the closer a Mark is to the heart, the best chance it has of effect. She did as she was told. When she was in her bra, Jace reached around her and unhooked it. Clary couldn't help but feel desire for him. She tried to breathe in and out calmly, but her own breathing betrayed her.

Jace leaned down and captured her lips with his own. She took her hand and held on to him by his neck. The kiss was passionate, but they held themselves back. When he broke the kiss, he looked at her. "When this battle is over, we'll pick up where we left off."

Clary felt joy and a boost of encouragement at the fact that he said when, not if. _When the battle is over_. "Okay." She agreed.

Jace then returned to his original task. With his left hand, he Marked her on her heart with the rune Clary herself had created: Fearless.

XXXXX

Bia was not happy that Night Sky, Artemis's warrior interfered. Bia was livid. She will die, too, Bia thought. _She will die, not only for interfering, but for letting that pathetic little excuse for a warrior Clary escape!_ When Bia had made up her mind to attack, she was held back. She looked up and saw that more Soldiers were coming. She recognized them all. This was going to be a harder battle than she thought, but not impossible. After all, Ananke was going to kill every single one of their gods. Just as Clary was left bare, without any god behind her, these, too, would be left to fend for themselves as lost puppies.

Bia took a mental roll call on who of the divine soldiers were present. Catalyst, Ares's soldier, Night Sky, Artemis's soldier, Belvedera from Apollo, Orator from Hermes, Amaranth from Demeter, Ember from Hestia, Wings from Zeus and Campana from Hera.

Bia had never officially met any of them, or seen how they fight, but through Ananke's wisdom and knowledge she was able to take up information about every single one of them. She knew their weapon of choice, she knew their best strategies, and what gave them power. She knew that night time was the point of day that Night Sky was most powerful, so she wouldn't be such a problem. Apollo's soldier, however, was at her most powerful state when the sun was out, so she was going to be the strongest of them all at the moment. She would be a real challenge.

Bia took a moment to think of her strategy. She took in her surroundings, her weapons at her disposal, and those who would be at her side as soon as she'd call. Bia thought she'd have a good chance at defeating them all. She went for it.

Summoning more demons, Bia and her army attacked straight on. The demons went for the soldiers. Bia went for Night Sky. She jumped and had her sword ready to strike as soon as she came down. Night Sky, however, was ready for the strike. When she saw the attack coming, Night Sky took her staff in a horizontal position high above her head and blocked Bia's sword. When the weapons clashed, Night Sky pushed up and was able to free herself from Bia's attack.

Bia, at the moment her feet touched the ground, turned and attacked straight on this time. Night Sky dodged her attack. When Night Sky was turning away, she took her staff and hit Bia on the back with the end of her staff. Upon feeling the hit, Bia screamed in pain. This disabled her temporarily. Bia called for more demons to protect her while she recovered.

XXXXX

Night Sky saw the horde of demons coming towards her. Knowing she was no match for so many demons Night Sky retreated. She jumped away, but on her way up, a demon caught hold of her leg. Night Sky felt the pull and lost her strength. She knew she was going down, but she didn't know where she was headed. When all seemed lost, she was suddenly let loose. Feeling the rush of wind downwards, Night Sky was able to recover. She took her legs in and braced her body for a hard landing. When she was on the ground and standing, she looked to her liberator. Amaranth, Demeter's Soldier, was putting away her razor-sharp thorns. Night Sky nodded once in gratitude. Amaranth returned the gesture.

XXXXX

Bia had recovered from the blow to her back, and was able to hold her sword again. When she was back in the field, she was headed straight for Night Sky. Suddenly the doors to the Institute shot opened. Everyone turned. They saw Jace, Clary, Alec and Isabelle coming down the steps. Bia looked at all of them and thought that finally the cowards came back. She feasted her eyes on Clary. Bia kept enjoying the fact that Athena was no longer with her. Bia could almost savor the sweet taste of victory as she would sink her sword in her body. She was definitely looking forward to it.

Bia thought Clary looked weird. She didn't know if it was because she wasn't Parthenos anymore, or because she was dressed like the Shadowhunters. Black made her red hair stand out even more. Then Bia's eyes fell on Clary's bear arms. She saw black marks, like those of the Shadowhunters. She remembered Ananke had said that only those of Nephilim blood could have these markings. She said something about that it was the language of heaven, and that it was supposed to give the Shadowhunters extra powers or abilities in battle, and that if anyone of not Nephilim blood wears them, they either die, or turn into what is known as Forsaken. Bia didn't remember exactly what forsaken was, but she knew it was not good.

Clary was wearing these marks. And she was still alive, and human. Bia's heart began to pound. Clary was a…

"You're a Shadowhunter?!"

"Surprised?" Clary asked, her eyes full of anger and hate.

"But… how?! You were supposed to be a mere human, nothing more!"

"I'm sorry to have disappointed you," Clary said, "But this is who I truly am. I was born Nephilim, and I will die Nephilim. But not today."

Clary reached down her right hip and pulled out a blade. She brought it to her mouth. "Tamiel." As soon as she said that, the blade glowed an immense bright light, and Clary was ready to fight. "Let's go."

Bia wasn't sure what to do now. She had never expected this. Ananke hadn't either, she knew. As far as anyone knew, Clary was a human who Athena had chosen as her soldier. No one had ever mentioned anything about a soldier being Nephilim. Bia was terrified, but she couldn't back down now. Not now, not ever. Bia would take this to the end.

She took her sword and charged. Clary focused her strength on her legs and jumped. She flipped in the air, and when Bia was directly beneath her, Clary injured Bia with her blade on her shoulder. She now had a huge gash on her shoulder, and blood spilled. Bia could not hold on to her sword anymore. The effort alone caused pain and blood to spill quite freely.

Bia was finished. "No," Bia managed to say in a breathy voice, her eyes full of angry tears, "It's not supposed to be this way. I'm supposed to be victorious! I'm supposed to humiliate you, not you me again!" Bia was crying. "How do you keep winning? No matter what happens, you're always standing on top! Why can I never defeat you? Why can I never be better than you?!"

Clary took a step forward. "If that was your goal the entire time, that was your downfall. Striving to be better than everyone else, wanting to humiliate others is not the way to follow. The Athenian way taught that very clearly, and if you could not understand that lesson, you never understood any lesson."

Bia was crying to herself, in defeat. The end had come. She didn't want to accept it, but she had no other way.

Suddenly, the heavens opened up. Everyone turned their attention and were taken by surprise. Ananke came from the doorway. She did not look happy. She looked at everyone, the soldiers, the demons, the Shadowhunters, Clary, Bia.

Upon seeing her goddess Bia was filled with renewed courage. The end had not arrived after all! Her goddess was here to save the day, and to give Bia the prize she'd deserved all along: Clary's head. "Ananke! I need your strength! Please, bestow it upon me!"

To her surprise, Ananke only glared at her. She didn't move or say anything. Bia was not understanding. "My Lady?" Then she saw it. Around Ananke's wrists were shekels. The shekels had chains running down them. The chains ran all the down to where the eye couldn't follow. Bia didn't know what to make of this. "My Lady, what is going on?"

And then, the unspeakable happened. The chains were tugged; Ananke stumbled and behind Ananke Athena, in full armor and a sword in the other hand, emerged. She shoved Ananke to her knees and held her sword above her neck.

"Athena!" Clary shouted.

Bia was so shocked, she was speechless and motionless. "But… you died! How… are you…?!"

Athena looked at Bia directly, and with her glare alone, Bia fell to her knees. "You _thought_ I died."

"But, Clary lost her powers! If you didn't die, why then, did you leave her?" Bia asked, her face full unanswered questions.

Athena took a step forward. "I am not the goddess of wisdom and war strategies for nothing, Bia. You should know this. I planned this from the beginning. Ever since Ananke announced that she had seen the future and that all the gods were dead and she was the sole ruler, I began to make preparations. I knew I had to choose a soldier, but this soldier had to be someone special, someone with incredible potential and abilities. For some time I had known about the existence of Nephilim. I turned my sight to them. I saw Clary. I saw her battle and her mission. I saw her powers, and her passion for those she loved. I knew she was my soldier. After I chose her and taught her everything, I knew Ananke would attack soon. I sent Clary back with a mission. Her mission was to protect the humans from obliteration. I knew I could count on her. And she has not disappointed me at all.

"When you saw that Clary lost her powers and you all believed I was dead, it was all part of my strategy. I had to make you all believe you had won so Clary could go back to her Shadowhunter ways and finish this mission. And since everyone thought I was dead, I was able to go to Ananke's lair with my army and we took over."

Everyone was amazed. It was true. Athena was not goddess of wisdom and war strategy for nothing. "Clary," Athena spoke. "It's time to put an end to this empire."

XXXXX

Clary heard her goddess, but didn't know what she meant. Suddenly, understanding flooded over her. _It's time to put an end to this empire_. Athena had said. Clary reached for her stele, went to the middle of the battlefield and drew on the ground. She drew the same words that she'd drawn on Valentine's ship. _MENE MENE TEKEL UPARSIN_

Suddenly, all the demons were destroyed. The chains holding captive Ananke broke and then Ananke burst into flames. She wailed and screamed, and then she was gone. Bia had a look of astonishment in her face. She could not believe what she was witnessing. Then, Bia herself combusted. She was gone in the blink of an eye. Everything was destroyed. The only ones remaining were the divine soldiers, Athena and the Shadowhunters.

Athena sheathed her sword and walked to Clary. "Thank you. You have served me well. If it wasn't for you, this mission would've been a complete failure. Thank you."

Clary began to bow. "You need not do that anymore. You are no longer my soldier. You are no longer sworn to me. You are free. You can go back to your life, to your friends, to _him_."

Clary turned to face Jace. He looked at her with happy eyes. Clary faced Athena again. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be who I am now. So," she bowed, "Thank you."

XXXXX

Alec, Isabelle, Jace and Clary went inside the Institute. Everyone had left. Pandemos, Aphrodite's soldier, reported to everyone that all over the world the attack had been neutralized. Everyone could go back home.

Alec and Isabelle went to their rooms after Jace had announced that he and Clary had some unfinished business. They both knew what that unfinished business was. They didn't want to disturb them, so they went their separate ways.

In his room, Jace locked the door and took Clary by the hand. He guided her to the bed. He took a seat, and Clary remained standing. "You're free. You can stay with me forever now."

Clary sighed. "Forever, just you and me."

"Always."

Jace pulled Clary in for the kiss, and in the process lifted her shirt off. When they were both free from any obstacles keeping their bodies together, he lay on top of her, kissed her lips, her neck, her chest. He loved her that night. Clary knew this was only the beginning of a lifetime of love and many nights to come. She couldn't think of a better way to spend it, or a better person to spend it with. She and Jace were going to be together forever. And that, she thought, was perfect.

**THE END**


End file.
